Tomorrow Was Twenty Years Ago
by Jeni-Tall
Summary: When Hermione is lurched into the past, she finds a love she never expected. But will she return to her own time? What does Lupin know? Will Sirius' love hold true through it all? M for late chapters. HG/SB
1. Food Wars

**A/N - **For all purposes of this story, Sirius never died, nor did Dumbledore, Lupin does get with Tonks but not until later, Harry is quidditch captain, BOTH twins are alive and in school, and Ginny does not play quidditch. If you can't deal with this, then don't read it. I'm taking this story very seriously as I have YET to finish my other two stories, which are on hold until this is finished…

**Disclaimer** - If you happen to stumble across a hole in the ground and fall to the core of the earth, find the answer to everything, and live to tell the tale, I will still not own Harry Potter.

* * *

It was the eve of departure for Hogwarts, and there was a dinner being held in the Weasley household. 

"Pass the turkey!"

"Why? You don't need it."

"But I _want _it."

"Do you want to be fat?"

"Shut up. Give me the turkey!"

"No."

"Just give him some turkey, Fred."

"Yes, Mother. Here you go, Ronniekins!"

Fred stabbed his fork into the turkey and flicked it back quickly, sending turkey chunks flying straight towards Ron. Fred quickly got up and ran outside.

"You bloody bastard! Get back here you coward!"

"Ronald! Language! Please!"

Hermione sighed. This was the third time this week that Fred had made a scene about Ron's weight, and he had a point. Now Ron was nowhere near fat, however he was starting to look a little pudgy. But it was just baby fat, as his mother said, and it would wear off soon.

Right.

Hermione turned to Harry, who was in deep conversation with Sirius.

"Yes, but Voldemort _wants _you to come after him, Harry. That's the point!"

Hermione creased her brow.

"What are you talking about?"

Both boys jumped.

"Uh… nothing. Just… nothing," stammered Harry.

"What are you talking about?" she repeated, looking from Harry to Sirius.

Sirius locked eyes with her. Hermione shook her head in questioning.

He searched her eyes, appearing to be looking for something. After a moment, he sighed and looked away.

"Nothing," he said.

Hermione felt an uneasiness grow in the pit of her stomach. It stayed there all night, even after she went to bed.

* * *

**September 1****st**** – Departure for Hogwarts**

"Now you have all your luggage?"

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley, it's all taken care of."

"Write me?"

"Of course."

Hermione laughed as Mrs. Weasley trotted down five windows to Ginny's compartment. Hermione began to shut her window when she heard someone calling her name.

"Hermione!"

"Remus?"

"I need to speak with you for a moment. Is that alright?"

The train lurched and began to move forward slowly.

"If you hurry!" she said.

"I- I need you to…" he broke off, walking along side the train.

"What?"

"Love him, 'Mione."

"Love who?" she asked, as the train began to gather speed.

Remus said something, but Hermione couldn't hear him. The train was too loud.

"What?!" she yelled, but it was no use. She couldn't see him anymore anyways…

* * *

**Three Weeks Later**

Hermione gazed across the lake momentarily, before looking back down at her lap. She was reading _Hogwarts, __A__ History_ for what was most likely the seventeenth time in her six years at Hogwarts. She knew the book front to back, but it seemed to her as though a secret was lurking beneath the words and if she read through it enough, the secret would reveal itself to her. However, no matter how many times Hermione scanned the words, trying to absorb something that wasn't there, she found nothing.

She sighed and glanced over to the quidditch pitch, where Ron and Harry were practicing. All that could be seen of them were red blurs, weaving in between each other and performing magnificent maneuvers.

Much to the boys' disbelief, Hermione was fascinated by quidditch. The sport itself was what she loved, not so much the flying. She loved how fun it was to root for something so utterly senseless, and often pondered why the majority of the male population seemed so caught up in the game.

It was common discussion no matter where you went, and if you had ten spare minutes to spend with Ron, you would know every rash and horrible thing the _Tornado's _quidditch team had ever done, every foul they had ever committed, and every score they had gotten unfairly (in Ron's opinion, of course).

And as much as this annoyed others, Hermione loved it.

She wondered what it must feel like, to let yourself go, to fly through the air, all for the sake of throwing quaffles and catching them, swinging bats and dodging bludgers, just the pure _rush_ of a game.

"Hello, Hermione. What're you reading?"

Hermione jumped at the question. She had gotten herself caught up in quidditch again, hadn't she?

"Oh! Hello, Neville. Just skimming through _Hogwarts, __A__ History_ again. Lovely day, isn't it?"

Neville nodded and sat down next to her.

"I noticed you were watching them," he said. "The team."

"Oh, yeah. I just… this may sound silly, but I've always wondered what it would be like… to have something that gave you a rush like that."

Neville's brow furrowed. "A rush like what? Flying?"

"No… the rush of… the rush of wanting something so badly, winning a game in this case, that you devote all your spare time to that _one thing_, just that, because it means so much to you, and the magnitude of the rush you get when that thing is finally yours."

"Oh," Neville said, nodding. "Impressive. I've never thought of that."

Hermione sighed and gazed back out across the lake. A few moments passed when Neville spoke again.

"It's like love, isn't it?" he questioned.

Hermione paused and looked Neville directly in the eyes. "You know, Neville, I think it's exactly like love."

* * *

Hermione made her way back into the castle for lunch, meandering her way into the Great Hall. A glint of copper-red hair caught her eye, and she followed the sight all the way to her table, placing herself next to Ginny, the source of the distraction. 

Ginny's mouth was full to the brim when Hermione sat down, so she settled on a wave. Hermione replied with a short 'Hello' before helping herself to some potatoes and gravy. Once Ginny had swallowed all of her food, she turned to Hermione.

"Hey. There's going to be an after-party tonight after the big match in the Room of Requirement. Fred and George are arranging this huge celebration and they said, 'Win or lose, this party will _not_ fit in the Gryffindor Common Room.'"

Hermione laughed. "Oh, Merlin. Leave it to the twins to plan the parties big enough that they have to be relocated …"

Ginny giggled and shoved some ham in her mouth. Hermione shook her head. It amazed her how much Ginny was like Ron.

Just then, Harry and Ron arrived at the table, followed by Fred and George. All four were red in the face, beads of sweat running down their foreheads.

"Rough practice?" asked Hermione as the twins sat on her right, while Harry and Ron sat across.

The boys looked at her wide-eyed.

"It's not funny!" whimpered Ron, mouth already half full. "I thought we were going die out there!"

The twins rolled their eyes and Fred leaned over to whisper in Hermione's ear.

"The only thing that was going to die was his broom. Honestly, if he gains anymore weight, his broom won't hold him up!"

Hermione let out a short, sharp laugh which caused the whole table to turn towards her. She lapsed into a fit of silent giggles while Fred grinned stupidly next to her. Ron wrinkled his brow and stared at her.

"What!?" he cried.

Hermione simply shook her head, tears beginning to well up in her eyes from laughing.

Harry decided to pass over the moment, and looked at Ginny. "We're _so_ going to flatten Slytherin tonight."

"You better," she said, winking.

A small blush crept over Harry's cheeks, not unnoticed. Ginny smiled at him and looked back at Hermione, who was currently being harassed by Ron.

"I need you to!"

"Ronald, honestly, if you spent a little less time eating, you'd have _time_ to do your homework!"

"But I've had practice! I'm starving!"

Hermione snorted. "You look anything but starved, trust me."

The twins nodded vigorously in agreement, and Ron's ears went red.

"Piss off."

"Oooh!" said the twins.

"Ickle Ronnikins," began George.

"Is going to," added Fred.

"Bite our wee little heads right off!"

"Oh, but he mustn't, Georgie!"

"Why's that, Freddie?"

"Too many calories! He'll just gain more weight!"

The two burst into callous laughter, but stopped immediately when George was met face first with a large helping of mashed potatoes.

"You little…"

George grabbed the bowl of pudding in front of him and dumped it over Ron's head, who, in attempt to save him self, sent a plate of sandwiches flying. This only resulted in the surrounding area's goblets to be knocked over, sending pumpkin juice spewing across the table. This did no good either, as Ginny's front was covered in the drink. In fury, Ginny grabbed a loaf of bread and chucked it towards Ron, but hit Harry instead, due to bad aim. People were ducking under the table left and right **a****s** food was being thrown from one end to the other.

I think it goes without saying that a full-on food fight had begun.

"What in the name of Merlin's left shoe is going on here?!" exclaimed a very appalled Professor McGonagall.

Without leaving anytime to reply, for the answer was obvious, she continued, pointing at each person involved in turn. "Detention! You! You! You! AND YOU TWO, TOO!"

"Sorry, Professor, but no one here is wearing a tutu," said Fred, who appeared to be covered in some sort of dipping sauce.

"Are you looking for a double detention, Mr. Weasley?!"

"No, Professor McGonagall. Sorry."

Having only pointed at the twins, Ron, Harry, and Ginny, Professor McGonagall appeared to not notice the bushy haired girl hiding from food under the table.

Hermione crawled out, hair sopping wet, and looked up at Professor McGonagall.

"Ms.—Ms. Granger! I never!"

"Sorry. But I deserve detention, also. I was just as much involved as they were."

Professor McGonagall drew a deep breath and looked down at the group of students.

"Do not think I am going easy on you… but you will not have to serve detention, for I refuse to have something as trivial as a food fight take away from the teams practice time," she said, with the smallest trace of smile. "I am, however, taking ten points from Gryffindor, and each of you will stay after to clean up this mess, no magic allowed!"

They all nodded and Professor McGonagall walked away briskly, robes billowing behind her.

* * *

So, that's the first chapter. _Please _review. It really encourages updates. )


	2. Confidence

**A/N **- Okay, so I'm posting two chapters at once in a serious hope to get you guys hooked. I have this story almost finished as it is, and it's going to be around fifteen or so chapters long. To clear up any confusion, this IS a Hermione/Sirius pairing... The action/storyline picks up in this chapter. Remember, more reviews faster updates! D

Also, because I forgot to last chapter, I'm throwing out a GIANT shout out to Madi Black, my beta, friend, and one of my favorite authors. She has been amazing through out this whole story, and this would not be here if not for her. In fact, I probably wouldn't even still be writing fanfiction if it weren't for her. So again, THANKS

* * *

It only took twenty minutes to clean up with the six of them, and soon they were found back in the Common Room. Hermione and Ginny had gone to the showers, but only after Hermione had performed a very thorough lecture on the twins and Ron. The boys, however, seemed not to care about their food covered appearance, simply stating that they'd wash it off in the showers before the game.

Half an hour later, all but the twins were sitting around the fire.

"Where are Fred and George?" asked Hermione.

"I'm pretty sure they said something about going to set up for the party."

Hermione shook her head. "Honestly! How do those two even manage to pass their classes! I have never _once_ seen them doing their homework!"

Ginny and Ron just shrugged as they sat gazing into the fire, while Harry got up and left.

"I think it's because they're so bloody brilliant, they don't care," said Ron.

"Ron. That doesn't make any sense, whatsoever," Hermione declared as Crookshanks jumped into her lap.

"Yes it does."

"No. It. Doesn't!"

"Ok."

"Ok?"

"Ok."

"Fine!"

"Why are you two arguing about agreeing? Now _that_ doesn't make any sense, whatsoever," stated Ginny.

Hermione opened her mouth to say otherwise, but decided better of it. She sighed and looked at Ron.

"Ginny's right, you know."

Ron nodded. "I'm sorry."

"Me too."

"RON! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!!" Harry interrupted. "LET'S **GO**!"

He stood fuming, holding his quidditch robes in one hand and his broom in the other. Ginny found herself gazing fondly, and blushed when Harry caught her staring.

Ron had already jumped up, mumbling an apology, and ran to his dormitory to fetch his things.

"Going! I'm going!"

Ron disappeared up the stairs as he left. Ginny continued to stare pointedly at her lap, while Hermione was rubbing Crookshanks' back. Not a minute had passed before Ron returned, but he didn't get a chance to stay. Harry had him by the arm and had thrown him out of the Portrait Hole before any form of 'hello' or 'goodbye' could be exchanged.

Ginny looked at Hermione and laughed.

"Honestly. They're a married couple, those two," she said.

Hermione shook her head. "No, Ginny. That's going to be _you_ and Harry one of these days."

Ginny responded by chucking a pillow from the couch not-so-gently at Hermione, hitting Crookshanks, who bounded off her lap. Pillows were tossed back and forth, and Crookshanks stood spitting and hissing at them from the hearth rug.

"Your pillows aren't doing a very good job of hiding your blushing _face_!" Hermione yelled.

"Shut _up!_" squealed Ginny.

Hermione laughed. Both girls stopped throwing pillows and stared at each other for a moment.

"What about you and Ron?" Ginny asked. "When's your wedding planned for?"

Hermione shifted her feet, an uncomfortable look passing over her face. "Gin… I really… don't like Ron."

"Your kidding."

"I'm not."

"Wow… you're not."

Hermione shook her head and looked at the floor. "I mean, he's a good guy," she began, "but he's really not my type."

"Not your type?" Ginny asked, staring.

"He just… I don't know. It wouldn't work. I know it wouldn't!"

"Okay! I believe you! Chill, girly!"

Hermione laughed and turned around as fellow students Lavender, Parvati, Fred, and George entered the room, greeting Hermione and Ginny warmly.

"Shouldn't you be down at the pitch getting ready?" Hermione asked Fred and George.

The twins exchanged shocked glances.

"What time is it?"

Ginny shrugged.

"I don't know, but Harry and Ron headed down about twenty minutes ago."

"We're _dead!_" the boys said at the same time, tearing out of the room.

All four girls giggled.

"Harry's going to kill them," said Lavender in a sing-song voice.

"Nah, they're too good. He needs them on the team," Ginny reminded her.

"Good point."

"I know."

"Well, we were just going to head down and get a seat for the game. We actually came back here for our scarves and gloves. You want to come with us?" asked Parvati.

"Yeah, let's grab our stuff," said Hermione.

* * *

The game came and went with a mind-blowing defeat by the Gryffindors. The Slytherins stalked off the pitch with such foul looks on their faces, some people almost felt sorry for them. Almost. 

Fred and George changed out of their Quidditch robes in record time, and were already rounding up people for the party.

"Follow us, Gryffindors!" they yelled above the crowd leaving the field.

They marched in a mocking soldier-like fashion all the way to the Room of Requirement before pausing in front of the blank stone wall. There was quite a crowd following them, and they knew it was already fairly obvious what they were doing.

_No matter_, thought Fred. _As long as they don't know __where__ we're doing it!_

After making sure the coast was clear, George paced along the wall three times, wrenching the door open the moment it appeared. The student flooded in, and the door morphed back into the wall as soon as everyone was inside, leaving the hallway as silent and inconspicuous as before.

The inside of the room, however, was _anything_ but silent or inconspicuous.

Music blared and students had to shout to be heard. Firewhiskey bottles were passed from person to person, and few refused a swig. Harry and Ron were found standing by the food table, and Hermione was being hassled by Luna.

"So lovely, isn't it?" asked Luna, indicating the party surrounding them.

"What!?" Hermione yelled.

Either Luna misunderstood her, or she didn't care, because she simply shook her head and smiled at Hermione. Hermione's brow creased as she searched the crowd for someone, anyone, else she felt like talking to. Almost immediately, she spotted Harry and Ron. She waved a goodbye to Luna, before pushing her way through the crowd.

"Harry!" she called as he began to walk away.

He caught her eye and grabbed her arm, pulling her out of the crowd.

"Thank you!" she sighed. Ron turned around, cheeks bulging. Hermione rolled her eyes at his lack of civility.

"Ey, Mynee! Owjoo don?"

Hermione looked at Harry, relieved to see he had the same disturbed look on his face.

"What?"

Ron gulped down what was in his mouth, before trying again.

"Sorry. Hey, Mione. How are you doing?"

Hermione shrugged, glancing around her. "It's pretty crazy, you know?"

Ron nodded in agreement. A few moments passed before Lavender made her way over to Ron.

"Wanna dance?"

Ron blushed five shades of red, but replied with an enthusiastic, "Sure!"

"Where's Ginny?" Harry asked Hermione.

Hermione smiled at him knowingly. "On her way over here," she said indicating over his shoulder.

Harry whipped around and stared gaping at Ginny. Her cheeks were mildly flushed from the firewhiskey she'd obviously been drinking, but it looked good on her.

"Hey," she said breathlessly as soon as she reached them. "Wanna come dance with me, Harry?"

Apparently speechless, Harry nodded vigorously in response, taking her hand and following her to the middle of the room.

"Spin the bottle, anyone?!" yelled the twins. Hermione thought for a moment.

_Oh, why not._

And for the first time in her life, Hermione felt a little confident with herself about something _other_ than school.

* * *

**A/N** - Perhaps a chapter three tomorrow night? Review? I know you want to! That little blue button is just SO cute.

Review and you get a cookie. 

Review and add me to your alerts or favorites and get a tin of cookies.

Do all three and I buy you a cookie factory. -smiles-


	3. An Explanation

**A/N** - Thanks SO much to everyone who reviewed!I believe I owe a few cookies to people... Unless you write stories on here, you have no idea how happy they make you. : D Thus, here is the next chapter I promised.

Again, thanks to Madison, for whom this story would not be here without.

**Disclaimer** - When six feet of snow has fallen in Arizona, I will still not own Harry Potter. Or a cool car. -.-'

* * *

"Okay, so this is the bottle we're using. Everyone, get in a circle around it, boy-girl-boy-girl," said Fred, placing a firewhiskey bottle on the floor. 

"We'll put a self-spinning spell on it to see who'll go first, ok?"

Everyone nodded.

"_Inclino__ tempus __temporis_"

The bottle immediately began to spin, going round and round, before finally coming to a halt on Hermione.

_Just my luck_, she thought.

Hermione reached out and grabbed the bottle, but as she did so, the lights went out and the noise of the party stopped instantaneously. Hermione felt an intense tugging at her navel, and she began to spin relentlessly in the air, before finally feeling her feet slam on the ground. Her knees buckled on impact, and Hermione fell to the floor. The music came back, and Hermione looked around. Everyone was gone. The circle had apparently dispersed, and everyone was back to dancing. She glanced around before spotting Harry.

Pushing her way back through the crowd, Hermione called to him. "Harry!"

He appeared not to have heard her, and he was standing with a few boys that looked vaguely familiar. Hermione tried again. "Harry!"

He still didn't turn around, so she grabbed his arm when she finally reached him. "I've only been yelling your name for the past- Oh god."

She stopped when Harry turned to look at her. The boy wasn't Harry at all, but Hermione had a sick feeling she knew who it was.

Harry's hair… his face… and the exact same smile… but piercing blue eyes…

Could it be?

"James?"

The boy's brow creased, but his brilliant smile stayed on his face.

"And to what do I owe this pleasure? I don't know you, do I? Which is quite surprising, as beautiful as you are. Well, obviously know me. Do tell!"

"N-no… s-s-sorry… I- I just…I have to… to go. I've got to go. S-sorry."

And with that, Hermione tore out of the room.

* * *

_Okay. There's a party in there. And that was James. I was sent back in time. _

"It's not that simple!" she yelled out loud, smacking her hand on the wall. She quickened her pace as she hurried to Dumbledore's office.

She reached the gargoyle, and stared at it, dumbfounded for a moment.

"Chocolate frogs?"

No change.

"Erm… licorice twists?"

Still nothing. She ran through some more of common candies she knew existed in this time before finally landing on, "Lemon drops."

The gargoyle sprang to life.

_Lemon drops? __Really?__But…__ Harry said that was his password a while ago- I mean… uh! __Whatever._

She scurried up the stairs and pounded on Dumbledore's office door.

"Come in."

Hermione flung the door open and stomped into his office.

"Hello, Professor. You don't know me, but my name is Hermione Granger and I'm from… um… about, twenty years in the future and I'm not sure how I got here but I was at a party and I grabbed a bottle and landed in the room of requirement here, in this time, and there was a party just like mine and I _really_ need to know how to get back before I'm somehow erased from existence."

Now Hermione had said this all very quickly, and Dumbledore paused a moment before answering.

"I see, Ms. Granger. Unfortunately, not much is known about time travel at this time. I suggest you sit down for a moment and catch your breath while I think a bit on this matter."

Hermione nodded and took a seat in front of Dumbledore's desk. She watched as the professor took his spectacles off and placed a finger on each of his temples, massaging them gently. His hair was not nearly as gray as she was used to, and was currently a glowing auburn.

"Were there any incantations used before you grabbed the bottle?"

Hermione bit her lip and nodded. "It was a spell to make the bottle spin on its own, sir."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled knowingly. "Ah. I see. Do you remember the spell?"

"Actually, I do," she replied, immensely relieved that he hadn't asked _why_ they needed a spinning bottle. "It was _inclino__ tempus __temporis_I believe, sir. I remembered it only because it had such a ring to it…"

Dumbledore's forehead wrinkled. "Interesting. I've never heard of that spell before. And this was only intended to make the bottle spin?"

"I believe so, sir."

The professor nodded.

"Well, Ms. Granger, the only thing I can tell you is that it is quite possible you will be stuck here, and it is my wish that you make yourself as comfortable as possible. You are in your sixth year of studies, I presume?"

"Yes…"

"Alright. I hope you will agree with me in deciding that you should become a student here. We could say you're an exchange student from Beauxbaton's Academy. It is rare to switch schools this late in your studies, but not unheard of. We will tell the students that your father died when you were very young, and you were raised by your mother alone, who died from spattergroit a few years ago. After that, you lived with your aunt, my cousin, but she no longer had the money to take care of you, and so, you have come to stay with me."

"I- I think I've got that."

"We will review it a few times before you will face the students. Until then, I must ask Minerva McGonagall to take you shopping. There are many things you will need. Do you know Professor McGonagall?"

Hermione nodded, still quite dumbfounded by the current situation.

"Excellent. I must tell her the whole story; I trust you've already gathered that…"

"Mhm."

"But only her. I will not share this with anyone else. And Hermione?"

"Yes, Professor?"

"Please. Do not hesitate to make friends. While many people feel that the balance of time is very delicate, I believe that since you did not intentionally come back in time, this is destiny, and what you do is destined to happen."

Hermione creased her brow, but agreed.

"Yes, sir."

The professor turned around and Hermione heard him mumbling to the wall. A moment later, he turned to speak to her.

"I have just sent a portrait to fetch Professor McGonagall, so she should be arriving soon."

A few minutes passed while Hermione sat watching an eccentric object whirring about on Dumbledore's desk. She had become so consumed by the object, attempting to figure out any possible purpose, that she nearly jumped out of her chair in fright when a sharp rapping came at the door.

"Come in," Dumbledore said in his ever-peaceful voice.

The door opened and in strode a beautiful Minerva McGonagall.

_Merlin, twenty years does a lot to a person…_ thought Hermione.

Professor McGonagall glanced curiously at Hermione, but asked nothing.

"We have quite the conundrum on our hands, Minerva," said Professor Dumbledore, before plunging into the story. He told Professor McGonagall everything, including the spell put on the bottle. He told her the cover-story Hermione was to use while she stayed at Hogwarts, and even told her that he felt it was impossible for Hermione to go back.

There was a strong sinking feeling in the pit of Hermione's stomach as he said this, but her face remained expressionless. When Professor Dumbledore finally finished by asking Minerva to take Hermione shopping, Professor McGonagall merely pursed her lips and murmured a soft, "Hm."

"I would greatly appreciate it if you did, Minerva."

"Of course," she replied. "We will leave immediately, Ms. Granger. I will have a bed made up for you in the Gryffindor tower by the time we return. Are you ready?"

Hermione nodded.

"Very well. Follow me."

And Hermione did. She followed her all the way down the stairs, past the gargoyle, across the hall, and out the doors. By the time they reached the gates of Hogwarts' entrance, a carriage stood waiting.

"How…"

"Professor Dumbledore sent for it," answered Professor McGonagall.

"Oh."

* * *

Two hours, twelve shops, and twenty-three shopping bags later, Hermione was on her way up to Gryffindor tower. 

"Now, Ms. Granger, if you'll please wait here for a moment I will go describe your situation to the students so there isn't as much of a shock," said Professor McGonagall once they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Do not worry, I will speak only of the circumstances Dumbledore has created for you."

Hermione nodded.

"I'll be right back."

Hermione leaned against the stone wall, sighing. This was going to be difficult. New friends, new faces, same school…

Tears welled up in her eyes as she thought of all she was losing; Harry, Ginny, Ron, the twins, her parents, everyone…

The portrait swung open.

"Ms. Granger," said Professor McGonagall, gesturing towards the hole.

Hermione nodded and crawled through.

* * *

**A/N** - Give me reviews and I give you chapters! -smiles- Click the button! Also, I DO have two other stories going at the moment: When the Unexpected Happens and Just Like the Rain. If any of you are reading them, I apologize for not updating in forever and a half but I had so much going on and I completely lost my inspiration. Then the idea for this story struck me, and that's why I wrote this entire story before starting to post. I AM NOT ABANDONING THOSE STORIES. They are just on hold. That's it. I love my readers and my reviewers even more!! -wink wink-

Review and you get a cookie.

Review and add me to your alerts or favorites and get a tin of cookies.

Do all three and I buy you a cookie factory.


	4. Familiar Faces

**A/N** - I've decided that you all must love me forever. Because I am posting a FOURTH chapter with only ten reviews... totally unlike my norm. But... it's because I may not update for a couple days. Sunday night probabaly. I have dance tomorrow.

**Disclaimer** - When the Harry Potter books come to life and bring all the characters to my home, I will still (as sad as it is) not own them.

Read on!

* * *

"Look at her…"

"Do you see her hair?"

"I like it."

"Well, I guess…"

"She's hot!"

"Oh, shut up!"

"Ow! What? She is!"

"I don't think she's that great…"

"I think she's amazing."

Hermione actually heard this last comment, as it was said by someone very near to her. She looked to her left and locked eyes with the most stunning boy she had ever laid eyes on.

He was a bit taller than her, and he had a lopsided grin on his face. It didn't look silly though, it just looked like it belonged there. His blue-green eyes pierced deep into Hermione's, and her breath caught in her throat. He seemed so familiar, but she couldn't place it…

Professor McGonagall was the first to say anything after that.

"Hermione Granger, I would like you to meet the Gryffindors. More specifically, I want to introduce you to the sixth years. Could all sixth years please line up in front of me please?"

A moment of shuffling passed, and a row of seven students stood before them.

"Please introduce yourselves."

A small boy with blonde hair stepped forward and shook her hand. "Timothy Jenson."

Hermione nodded. This time a redheaded girl with all too familiar eyes walked up and hugged Hermione.

"Lily Evans. You're going to _love_ it here. Besides," she said, lowering her voice to a whisper. "There aren't any boys at Beauxbaton's, are there?"

Hermione laughed and shook her head.

A brown haired girl took Lily's place. "Emma Rendez," she said, shaking Hermione's hand.

"Peter Pettigrew," said a small mousy boy, who kept his place in line, only nodding in her direction.

"James Potter, but you knew that," said James, winking.

"Remus Lupin," said a taller, sandy haired boy.

"And I," said they boy from earlier, stepping in front of Remus, "am Sirius Black."

He took her hand in his, and brought it to his mouth, brushing his lips softly across the back of it.

Hermione's stomach fluttered and she couldn't bring herself to look away. His eyes were so entrancing, and held so much… life.

The Sirius that Hermione knew was nothing like this. He never looked so happy, carefree…

"Yes, well," broke in Professor McGonagall. "I'm sure the girls will show you to your room."

Hermione reluctantly took her hand back.

"Come on!" said Lily brightly.

Hermione felt everyone's eyes on her back as she left.

The stairs to the dormitories were the same…

The door on the bedroom was the same…

The four-poster beds were the same…

But the ache in Hermione's chest was completely new…

"Okay, this is your bed. It seems someone's already brought your stuff up. Your trunk is right there, and we all share the bathroom, just there," she said, pointing offhandedly behind her. "You'll want to wear your uniform all the time, other than weekends, or after exams."

Hermione nodded. The door reopened and Emma walked in.

"I'm so glad you're here, Hermione! It's so awful in here, with just us two. It seems like Hufflepuff got all the girls this year," said Emma, sighing and plopping down on her bed.

Lily laughed. "I didn't know I was such bad company!"

"You know what I mean," answered Emma.

"Mhm…"

Hermione was quite tired. It was getting late. She lay down on her bed without even changing into her nightclothes.

"So how did you come to be at the party earlier? I mean… we thought the Room of Requirement was a secret, and you're new…" said Emma shiftily.

Hermione rolled over to face away from them.

"I don't know. One minute I was with my friends, and the next I'm here. And the worst part is, there's nothing I can do about it."

A tear dripped on to the pillow.

* * *

"Look, she obviously didn't come here by choice. Let's let her sleep. She looked awfully tired last night, and I don't think waking her up is going to get us high on her list."

Hermione rolled over and listened to the girls bickering over her.

"Well, she's going to miss breakfast. I don't think she'd appreciate that much, either."

"I'll bring her some food if she doesn't come down."

"I'm up," she groaned.

"Oh!" Lily exclaimed. "Erm…"

"It's fine. Don't worry about it," said Hermione. "Really!" she added, seeing the disbelieving looks on the girls' faces.

"Just let me get dressed and I'll be right down."

"Do you know where it is?"

"Yes. Er, Professor McGonagall showed me last night."

"Alright! See you there!"

The girls skipped out of the room, shutting the door gently behind them.

Hermione rummaged through her trunk, pulling out the black robes she had gotten the day before. She went into the bathroom, showering quickly and drying her hair with a towel. She slipped into her robes and ran a brush through her hair.

_The same old routine_, she thought.

* * *

"Hey, 'Mione!" said Lily brightly. 

"Geez, Lils, one day and you've already got a nickname for her?!" exclaimed James.

"I like it. It's what my friends used to call me," said Hermione.

"Aww, lucky break, Lilybug."

"Stop calling me that!" whined Lily, blushing crimson.

"Looks like you like it. Why else are you blushing?" whispered Hermione.

"Because it's embarrassing!" she snapped.

"Mhm."

"Oh, shut up, 'Mione."

"Ok…"

A pause, and then-

"But you like him."

"_Shut up!_"

"Hey, what are you two whispering about over there?" asked Remus.

"Not you, obviously," said Lily.

"Oh, that hurt. Right here," said Remus, clutching his chest.

Emma giggled a little too loudly. Remus locked eyes with her, and suddenly the both of them became oddly interested in their food.

Hermione noted that and glanced questioningly at Lily. Lily only nodded in reply.

"Morning!"

Sirius plopped down next to Hermione.

"Hey," she said.

"How are you?" he asked, helping himself to some bacon, and throwing some onto Hermione's plate as well.

"I'm fine," she said, laughing as he scooped some eggs onto her plate too.

"Potatoes?"

"Uh… sure."

As Sirius reached in front of her for the bowl of potatoes, his arm brushed against her and his leg pressed into hers. When he reached back, bowl in hand, his arm left Hermione's, but his leg stayed in place. She felt herself tremble with emotion when he turned to smile at her.

"Anything else, love?"

"N-no… I'm fine. Thanks."

"Anytime," Sirius said, nonchalantly.

James smirked at the two of them, but said nothing.

Breakfast was over as soon as it had begun, and Sirius locked arms with Hermione as soon as she stood up.

"So… I've decided that you're coming with us to Hogsmeade."

"You've decided, have you?" asked Hermione.

"Yes."

"Hm. Well, be that as it may, I have work to do, so I must decline your request."

"You're kidding. It's Sunday! You've got all night!"

"And I've got three weeks of work to do. Sorry, but no."

"Okay, well, I'll bring you back something," said Sirius, striding away before she could refuse.

Hermione was lying. She wanted more than anything else to go with Sirius and the rest of the group as well, but she felt like it was wrong. She shouldn't be having fun with them. She shouldn't even be getting comfortable at all… she wasn't meant to be here…

This wasn't her time.

* * *

**A/N** - Okay, so how did you like it!? Alot!? Next chapter picks up the pace so a few of reviews will give you a chapter soon! Even if I get like... eight tonight I will post again tonight. So review! -smiles-

Review and you get a cookie. 

Review and add me to your alerts or favorites and get a tin of cookies.

Do all three and I buy you a cookie factory.

3333 -Jeni

Also, if any wishes to talk to me on msn, let me know your addy.


	5. Taking Places

**A/N** - I'm like a jet on the updating! But you guys are reviewing SO much and this is my thanks to you! I LOVE YOU!!!! I will add a shoutout to everyone and answer any questions in the next chapter. -smile-

**Disclaimer** - Up where the mountains meet the heavens above, out where the lightning splits the sea, I could swear there is someone, somewhere watching me. Even so, I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

"Here you are," said Sirius, dumping a pile of sweets onto Hermione's lap after she returned from dinner. She looked up at him in disbelief.

"How much did you spend?"

"Doesn't matter," he said, shrugging. Hermione looked into his twinkling eyes and felt her heart break. She wasn't supposed to feel like this… this was Harry's _godfather_ for heaven's sake…

"I- I can't accept these, Sirius."

Hermione stood up, spilling the candies onto the floor. She ran up the stairs, slamming the door behind her. Throwing herself onto the bed, screeching into her pillow, Hermione cried.

"Why, why, why, why, why?!" she yelled, pounding her fist with each word.

"'Mione?" called a muffled voice from the doorway. "Do you care if I come in?"

It was Lily.

"Go away," Hermione said into her pillow.

"What?"

Hermione picked her head up a few inches. "Go away," she repeated.

"Alright. Just know that we love you, 'Mione. We're here for you, whatever it is."

"Ok."

She heard Lily's footsteps fade down the stairs.

Hermione cried herself to sleep for the second night in a row.

* * *

The next day dawned as bright as the one before, and Hermione slinked out of bed early. After showering and dressing, Hermione was found in the Great Hall, eating her breakfast in silence. Everyone else was still asleep, save a few. 

"Hermione Granger?"

It was Timothy Jenson, one of her fellow Gryffindors.

"That's me," said Hermione.

"I have a message from Dumbledore for you."

"Thanks," she said, accepting the scroll.

_Ms. Granger,_

_If you would be so kind as to come to my office immediately, we have a few things to discuss, including your class schedule. Please do not dawdle. There is so much to talk __about,__ and not nearly enough time._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Professor Dumbledore_

Hermione stared at the note for a moment, before grabbing her bag and leaving the Hall.

"Lemon drops."

The gargoyle stepped aside, revealing the staircase. Hermione climbed the stairs slowly, despite Dumbledore's request of her to make haste.

_Knock… knock… knock…_

"Enter."

Hermione turned the handle to the door and stepped in to the Professor's office.

"Ah, Miss Granger. I'm glad you have come. This is your class schedule. Professor McGonagall has kindly made choices for you," said Professor Dumbledore, handing Hermione a slip of paper.

Today she had Arithmancy, Potions, Herbology, and Ancient Runes. Hermione beamed.

"I see you are pleased with Professor McGonagall's selections," said Professor Dumbledore.

Hermione nodded. "These are the classes I was taking back in my time…"

"Excellent. Now, onto other matters. Have you made friends?"

"Yes," said Hermione slowly.

"Wonderful! May I guess who? Would it be Ms. Evans, Ms. Rendez, and Misters Potter, Black, and Lupin?"

Hermione nodded.

"And what about Mr. Pettigrew?"

Hermione bit her lip and shook her head.

"No, I shouldn't think so."

Hermione was confused, but didn't say anything.

"Well, Ms. Granger, I feel that it is of the utmost importance that you tell your new friends your dilemma. Not necessarily today, but I do suggest you do so soon."

"Yes, sir. Is that all?"

"I believe so. Good day."

"You too, Professor."

Hermione's hand was on the doorknob when Dumbledore spoke again.

"Do not distance yourself from your friends, Ms. Granger. I do not think it wise."

Hermione turned around.

"Professor?'

"Yes, Ms. Granger?"

"I- uh… I actually know Sirius in my time… He's um… he's my best friend's godfather."

"I see."

Hermione paused before asking the question that so often came to mind lately.

"So is it-" Hermione swallowed. "Is it weird that I like him now?"

"Not at all, Ms. Granger. And I would not hold your feelings back. True love is rare enough."

Hermione froze, staring intently at the professor. She thought for a moment.

"True love? For Sirius?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled knowingly.

"Yes, I think so, Ms. Granger. Now run along, or you'll be late to class. If you haven't eaten yet, I suggest you run to the Great Hall and grab some toast. Good day!"

* * *

Hermione returned to breakfast in hopes to find her friends. Luck appeared to be on her side. 

"Hey, 'Mi," said Sirius.

"Hey!" she said, smiling.

_Mi?_ she thought. _I like it._

"You're sounding an awful lot better today, love," commented Sirius.

"Love?" asked Peter, who happened to be sitting next to Sirius.

Sirius only shot Peter a look, and he said no more.

"I feel an awful lot better today, _love_, that's why."

Sirius smirked.

"So what's your first class?"

"Potions..."

"Excellent! I'll walk you. Come on, you don't want to be late."

He locked arms with Hermione, literally dragging her the entire length of the Hall. Hermione laughed when they reached the doors, and Sirius stood behind her, shoving her back with his hands. Hermione let her feet grip the floor, and her shoes squeaked as they slid across the stone into the hallway. Sirius slowly slid his hands from her back, clasping them around her. Hermione held his arms with hers, and they stood there for a moment, Sirius nuzzling her neck with his nose.

Hermione turned in his arms, looking straight into his eyes.

For one brief moment, Hermione felt a pang of desire.

For one brief moment, Hermione knew Sirius felt it, too.

For one brief moment, Hermione was sure they would kiss.

And in one brief moment, James Potter barged into the hallway, shattering the moment into complete embarrassment. Hermione's blush matched Sirius' as they both started muttering excuses.

"Not doing anything, really."

"He was just- just taking me to class."

"Yeah… class…"

"Honestly."

_What was I thinking?! _Hermione screamed in her head. _I know this man__Man!_ _He's a fully grown __man!_ _I couldn't possibly love him…_

"Guys!" said James. "Forget about it. But if we don't leave now, we _will_ be late for class."

Lily and Emma entered the hall.

"What's going on?" asked Emma.

"Just trying to get these two lovebirds off to class," said James, attempting to snake his arm around Lily.

Lily smacked his hand away. "We are going to be _so_ late. Why didn't you wake me up earlier, Emma?"

She began to run, and the rest of the group followed suit.

Panting as they reached the dungeons, they filed into the potions room, taking their seats at a table where Remus was already sitting.

"Hey, Moony," said James.

"Hello," replied Remus pleasantly.

Sirius immediately sat next to Hermione, and James next to Lily, leaving poor Emma with no choice but to sit by Remus. She scooted her chair as close to Hermione as she could, until Hermione shoved her back towards Remus with her foot. Emma glowed red and stared intently at her book. Remus seemed to be occupied with his quill.

"Oho! A new student, I see. Yes, yes… Albus has explained your situation to me, Ms. Granger. I welcome you with open arms!" boomed Professor Slughorn, holding his arms out wide to demonstrate his 'welcome' to her.

Hermione looked at her friends, eyes wide. They snickered at the look on her face, but silenced immediately when Slughorn spoke again.

"I trust you have your books?"

"Yes, Professor."

"Excellent. We will begin today by making an incredibly difficult potion. I will use your progress today as a sort of… scale, by which you will be compared for the rest of the year. You will be graded on closeness to the intended effect of the potion and development, as well as thing such as color, texture, coagulation, and smell. I will write the potion and page number on the board momentarily, while you get your cauldrons and fires going."

There was a groan as chairs slid back, and a shuffle while the students fetched their things. Professor Slughorn swished his wand, and Hermione's mouth formed a small 'oh!'.

_Veritaserum__ – page one-hundred-ninety-four._

Hermione quickly opened her book and set to work. Nearly an hour later, her potion was a bubbling, thin, clear liquid.

"Excellent, Ms. Granger! Outstanding! This looks perfect!" boasted Professor Slughorn as Hermione brought up her sample. Lily looked miffed when the professor made no comment on her clear, but slightly thicker, potion.

Hermione felt bad. She shouldn't be taking Lily's place here…

But she had to make her own…

* * *

**A/N **- Woot! Cliffhanger! Review and I give you chapter! Oooh! And a cookie factory! Or a pie factory... or maybe beef jerky? Whatever you like. -grin-

-Jenn


	6. Giving In

**A/N** - Okay, this is the longest chapter yet, and there's a little more... Hermione/Sirius-ness. LOL Siriusnes... ok. I'm over it. Thanks again to Madison/Madi Black for being my loyal beta and wondrous friend. We've had our rough patches, but where would this story be without you? Probably back on chapter one. -.-' I hope you find inspiration for your story soon!

EVERYONE should go check out That's All I Have To Say by Madi Black, firstly because it is amazing, secondly because you should, and thirdly because Madison really deserves the praise and you guys could give her a little encouragement maybe on where to take her story because she is sadly writers-blocked. Love you!

**Disclaimer** - When the sky is green and land is blue, when you're in love and I am too, when all is right and all is true, I will STILL NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!

-cries in the corner-

* * *

Hermione, Lily, Emma, and the Marauders sat by the fire in the Gryffindor common room.

"I… uh…" Hermione began.

_I'm from the future._

"I'm from… the, uh… the…"

"Hermione, it's ok!" said Lily. "We know you're from Beauxbaton's! Professor McGonagall told us, remember?"

Hermione sighed.

"No, it's just… I'm not from… here."

"We know, 'Mi," said Sirius, looking confused at her struggle.

Hermione's shoulders slumped in defeat. She couldn't tell them. She needed more time before she told them. She couldn't do it now.

* * *

The next few weeks passed fairly normally. Lily grew steadily more frustrated as Hermione beat her in every class. Hermione decided that for the sake of her friend's sanity, she would turn her intelligence down a notch. It's not like it would matter if she wasn't head girl in this time, or if she wasn't the top in her class here. In fact, it would probably be better. 

She wasn't meant to be here anyway.

But then she remembered everything Dumbledore had said.

Hermione felt bad because she had purposely been ignoring Sirius all month, which was proving very difficult.

He'd say hello and goodnight everyday. He helped her through the portrait hole, despite her protests. He'd offer to carry her books no matter how many times she said, 'No, go away.' And he'd even sit next to her, pretending not to see the looks she would give him.

Hermione didn't know what to do.

What if she fell in love with him and something happened? What if… what if she changed time by being with him?

What if she was already in love with him?

Hermione made her way back to the Gryffindor common room after classes on Friday, Sirius tagging along silently behind her. Hermione stopped before she even reached the Portrait Hole, whipping around to face Sirius.

_You know what? I'm not going to spend my time here wondering, 'What if?' If I want to do something, I'm going to do it. I'm done just pretending I don't belong here. __I __was the one sent back in time. This was supposed to happen to __me__, and I'm going to make the best of it._

Hermione stood there thinking all of this while Sirius just stared at her blankly. The spark in his eyes had faded, and he looked so sad. And then she remembered what Lupin had said, back in her time.

_"Love him, 'Mione."_

Was it possible that he meant Sirius? How could he have known?

Because it had been in his past. His past was Hermione's present.

"Sirius. I have to tell you something."

_Tell him why you're here.__ Tell him that you love him._

"I-"

Her voice broke.

Sirius took a step closer to her, bringing his hand to her face.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, bringing her face closer to his.

"Me too, 'Mi."

And then they were kissing**—**a deeply passionate kiss that ignited her body from head to toe. Sirius brought his arms around her, pressing against the small of her back, pulling her tighter against him. She weaved her hands around his neck, sighing as she felt his tongue slide against hers. The kiss deepened, and Hermione let out a small moan into his mouth. Sirius shivered at the sensation and pushed Hermione forcefully against the wall. Hermione arched into him, feeling the evidence of his desire hard against her thigh.

"Sirius," she whispered softly, breaking the kiss.

"Mmm?" Sirius replied, his eyes still closed.

"Look at me."

He did. The spark in his eyes had returned, and was now dancing more than ever.

"I love you."

Sirius let out a bark of laughter, tightening his grip on her and lifted her into the air, spinning her round and round.

"I love you, too, 'Mi! _Merlin_, I love you!"

Hermione laughed with him and closed her eyes as she let him spin her, gripping onto him tightly, wrapping her legs around him. He carried her through the portrait hole and into the common room, where James and the gang were already seated. They looked curiously at the two, but said nothing.

Still, Sirius obviously felt the need to explain, setting Hermione down in a chair.

"For the record," he stated, "I am in complete, mind-boggling love with this girl, right here."

_Okays_ rippled through the room, followed immediately by laughter.

Sirius grinned happily and kissed Hermione full on the lips, pulling away quickly. His eyes glowed with happiness, and he looked as if he'd never stop smiling again.

* * *

A special trip was arranged for Halloween. The sixth and seventh years were being sent to Hogsmeade on the weekend, where they would spend the night camped in the 'Haunted Woods' by the Shrieking Shack, and visiting the haunted house that Zonko's had put up. It was an entirely new excursion, which was apparently thought up by the prefects at one of their recent meetings. 

Lily had told them all about it the day Dumbledore agreed.

"It's this weekend! Aren't you excited?" exclaimed Lily, nearly bursting with anticipation.

Of course they were excited. Everyone was.

"They haven't told you guys this, but after the haunted house on Saturday, there's going to be a dance. Well, more of a… masquerade. Full costumes!" said Lily, in a low whisper.

Emma and Hermione dropped their jaws, speechless.

"Really?" asked Sirius.

"Really."

"But- when were they planning on telling us? We have to buy costumes!" questioned Emma after finally regaining her composure.

"That's the excellent part. Dumbledore plans on telling you Thursday. He's giving the sixth and seventh years this entire Friday off, to get ready and such! He's arranged for carriages to take us there Friday morning," Lily beamed.

"This is going to be amazing!" exclaimed Hermione.

"I know!" squeaked Emma.

The boys rolled their eyes.

* * *

The week went by slowly, but before the students knew it, Friday was upon them. The carriages were scheduled to leave at nine o'clock sharp, and anyone hoping to catch them would be wise to be on them at a quarter to—according to McGonagall, anyways. 

Hermione was up and showered by eight, closely followed by the other two girls. They squealed in excitement randomly, causing everyone in the common room to stare at them awkwardly.

The girls were in a carriage at eight thirty, having seen no sign of the boys, and not being able to wait any longer. At exactly two minutes to nine, the door of the carriage swung open, and in crawled James, Sirius, and Remus.

"Oy! Where's Peter going?" asked James.

Sirius shrugged. "Looks like he decided to pick a different carriage."

"Fine by me," said Emma, shuddering. "That boy gives me the creeps. I don't have a clue why you guys are friends with him. There's just something about him… you know what I mean?"

The boys made no attempt to answer her, only looking away. Sirius took Hermione's hand in his, smiling down at her. The carriage lurched forward, and the steady clip-clopping of horse hooves could be heard.

When they arrived in Hogsmeade, the crew stepped out of the carriage, huddling in a circle.

"Well," muttered Remus, holding up a finger, "look who Petey's decided to ride with."

Everyone looked in the direction he was pointing. Peter Pettigrew stood in a circle of Slytherins, looking around anxiously, as if afraid of being caught. Sirius shook his head.

"Traitor," he said venomously.

"They've probably just him bullied into it," reasoned James.

The others looked at him in disbelief, but made no comment.

"Boys, you're going to have to do your shopping alone. We've discussed this and we girls want our costumes to be a surprise, even to our best friends," stated Lily.

"Well, who are you going with?" James asked, trying to hide his worry.

"That," said Lily, "is absolutely none of your business."

"But Lilybug!"

Lily whipped around.

"Let's go girls," she said, stomping off.

Hermione and Emma trotted to catch up with her after mumbling quick apologies to the boys.

"So who are you going with?" asked Emma.

"No one."

Hermione and Emma glanced at each other, confused.

"Then why were you so secretive with James?"

Lily shrugged.

"You want to go with him, don't you!?" chirped Emma.

Lily walked faster, throwing the door of a shop open with such force that it slammed against the stone wall of the building, shattering the window.

Hermione's eyes bulged and she quickly muttered "_Reparo_!" before the shop owner realized what happened.

"Merlin," breathed Emma. "I hate it when she's angry."

Lily walked up and down the aisles, looking for a costume. The girls trailed behind her. Suddenly, she began mumbling angrily.

"I don't even know _why_ I like him… he's always such an arrogant jerk to everyone… bloody bastard… always being rude to Severus as well, not that Severus means anything to me anymore _anyways_, calling me a mudblood… Eurgh! Well, even so… I still don't know why I like James. I mean, it can't be just that he's good-looking, or always helping me out, or the way he smiles, or that time when he…"

She stopped, sighing.

"Lily," said Hermione hesitantly. "I can honestly tell you that the best thing for you right now is to tell James how you feel."

Lily turned around to look at the girls, who gasped when they saw tears streaming down her eyes.

"I just don't want to get hurt. I mean, look at all the other girls he's just thrown away…"

"But he always comes back to you, doesn't he? Just look at it from our point of view. Even when he's going out with some other girl, _you're_ the one he talks about. _You're _the one he stares at. And _you're _the one he loves. You can see it in his eyes," said Emma, matter-of-factly.

Lily nodded, grabbing some costumes off the racks.

"You try this one on," she said, throwing a costume towards Emma, completely changing subjects, "and you try… this one!"

Hermione looked at the costume she had thrown her. Apparently, Hermione was going to be arriving at the dance as an earth fairy.

She found a dressing room and quickly tried the costume on. It was a knee length tan dress, made of a soft material. It laced up the back with leather strings, and came with a pair of knee high moccasin boots. Hermione slipped them on, and looked at herself.

_Something's missing_, she thought.

Sure enough, when she looked into the bag, there was something still in it. Hermione slipped her hand into the back, and pulled out a pair of soft silken, dark green fairy wings. There was no ways to attach them, however. Hermione read the back of the package, relieved when she found a spell that would affix them to her dress, allowing them to flutter about quite life-like. When she finished, she stepped out of the dressing room to show the other girls.

"HERMIONE! You _have _to get that! It's perfect!" squealed Lily, who looked stunning in her Cinderella dress.

Emma agreed wholeheartedly. She was wearing what appeared to be some sort of… red-colored dress.

When Hermione questioned what she was, Emma just squealed. "Oooh! Just watch!"

She muttered an incantation, and instantly the costume burst into flames.

"I'll go as fire, see?"

Hermione had to agree that the costume was amazing. The fire swirled about, blowing her hair every which way.

Emma continued, "It won't burn anyone. They're safe flames. Come on, feel!"

Hermione and Lily ran their hands through the fire, only to feel a mild tingling sensation. It was actually quite pleasant.

After paying for the costumes, the girls headed back towards the carriages.

"'Mi!"

Hermione turned around. Sirius and the other boys were running down the road to catch up with them.

"Hold up!" yelled James. "We'll catch a carriage with you!"

When they caught up, Sirius intertwined his fingers with Hermione's, and James slid his arm casually around Lily. To everyone's surprise, including James', she didn't object. Remus fell into step with Emma, neither saying a word to one another.

"So," said James coolly. "Would you, my dear Lilybug, accompany me to tomorrow's Halloween ball?"

Lily looked James straight in the face.

"Of course I will."

James broke out into a huge smile, but didn't press his luck. He wanted so badly to kiss her square on the lips, although he thought that might not be a great idea just yet.

And so, the six of them went back to Hogwarts in silent harmony, each happy with how the day had transpired.

* * *

**A/N - **Ah! Cheesy! Cliché! I know! But alas, I do not care, for it is important to the story. :-)

Review my dedicated readers! I have been posting so fast because you review so much and I just love you to pieces!


	7. Falling Into You

**A/N** - Ohmygoodness! -singing- This chapter is 3084 words long! WOOT! And it's got some cool stuff in it? -wink- LOVE YOU GUYS! You are the best reviewers I've ever had. I have nearly eight reviews per chapter! ExCeLlEnT! lol! Ok, read on!

**Disclaimer** - If one day, you stumble across a hole in the ground that transports you to another dimension where JK Rowling never existed, I still won't own Harry Potter. -.-'

* * *

Hermione checked her bag one last time at six that evening, making sure everything was there. Lily had never been camping, which Hermione found to be unbelievable, and after going through a very thorough checklist with her, Hermione had finally found time to gather her own things.

Hermione swung her duffle bag over her shoulder and hunched her sleeping bag under her arm.

"Ready?" she asked the girls. They headed towards the door in reply. The boys were sitting in the pouf chairs by the fire throwing their pillows at each other.

"We're leaving now," said Emma, interrupting their fun.

"Aw, man!"

The boys scooped up their stuff reluctantly, exiting the common room.

Sirius walked over to Hermione and took the sleeping bag from her.

"I'll carry this for you," he said, smiling at her.

Hermione smiled back gratefully, using her now free hand to secure the duffle bag more steadily around her shoulder. They trudged to the entrance hall, where Filch and the rest of the students were waiting for them.

"Carriages are waiting outside," he wheezed, looking at them nastily.

The students filed out the door in a not-so-orderly fashion, chattering excitedly.

Sirius jumped into the carriage after stowing their luggage underneath.

"Oh, Merlin! The tents!" cried James. Everyone looked at him, stunned.

"You forgot… the tents?!" said Emma.

"Guys! Guys! Calm down! It's not a big deal. I left our window open in case we had forgotten anything. _Accio__ tents!_" said Sirius.

A moment later, a large, lumpy package flew towards the carriage, and Sirius jumped out to affix that to the carriage too.

Lily let out a sigh of relief. She was way too tensed up about this camping trip, in Hermione's opinion.

When they reached Hogsmeade, the students spilled across the street, shivering in the cold of the dusk.

"Okay, students," said Professor McGonagall above the crowd. "We need you to make your way towards the Shrieking Shack. Professor Tipp is waiting by the entrance and will provide you with further instructions there."

Professor Tipp was the Astrology teacher, nearing thirty, with chin length chestnut hair and entrancing hazel eyes. The girls at school swooned over him… most of them, anyway.

"He is," said Lily, with a look of the utmost disgust smeared across her face, "the most _appalling_ man that I have ever had the misfortune to call my teacher."

The downside of Professor Tipp was that he was highly biased, and believed that purebloods, such as himself, were better than anyone else. Even so, there were many muggle-borns that would kill for a chance to be within five inches of him.

He instructed the students where to set up their tents, just to the left of the Shrieking Shack, down a path, and across a hill. Half an hour, four collapsed tents, and three bouts with gnomes later, the campsites were all set up.

Hermione ducked into her tent, looking around happily. It was quite large inside, with a bedroom to the left, containing four beds. There were no blankets on the beds, however. _Good thing I brought my sleeping bag! _thought Hermione.

To the right of the bedroom was the kitchen, and in the center of the tent was a small sitting area. A bathroom was on the right edge, but had no shower, only holding a toilet and sink.

Hermione set to work on her sleeping area, transfiguring an extra pillowcase into a comforter for the bed. The other girls tumbled into the tent, laughing hysterically.

"What's so funny?" she queried.

"J-James just p-p-pantsed Peter!" Emma replied.

"He what?!"

"Yeah!" said Lily. "Right in front of all his little Slytherin friends, James goes up to him, and he…" she paused for a breath, she was laughing so hard. "And he just whips his pants down. Honestly, Peter wears purple boxers! I never would have guessed!"

"And I never would have asked!" said Hermione, beginning to laugh with them.

The girls met up with the boys outside of their tent after settling in. They followed them towards the center of the tent clusters, where a campfire was burning, and students sitting on the ground around it.

Hermione sat on Sirius' lap, leaning back into him. They sat there chatting about school, people, wizards, and worms… anything that came to mind, really. All too soon did Professor Tipp come up to them and declared that it was time to hit the tents.

The students groaned in protest, but went back to their tents all the same. Hermione kissed Sirius goodnight, and as she crawled into the tent, she found she was surprisingly tired.

Hermione pushed herself under the covers, shivering against the cold blanket. After minutes of tossing and turning, she finally fell asleep, without saying a word to either of the girls.

* * *

"Psst!" 

"Mm…"

"'Mi!"

"Mmm…"

"'Mi, honey, wake up! I didn't sneak in here for nothing!"

"Mmm?"

"Scoot over!"

"Sirius?" Hermione asked, finally registering that she wasn't dreaming. "How'd you get past Professor Tipp?"

Sirius sighed. Always the worried one, wasn't she?

Hermione shivered and scooted over.

"Easy. Hit him with a sleeping spell," Sirius replied, smirking. He crawled into Hermione's bed, snuggling up against her. Hermione curled into his chest, clinging to his warmth. She looked up into his eyes, kissing him.

"I'm glad you're here."

"Me, too, 'Mi… Me, too…"

Hermione closed her eyes and quickly fell back asleep, Sirius nodding off not long after.

* * *

Saturday dawned, and Sirius had apparently left Hermione's tent in the middle of the night. Everyone was up and dressed, and had packed already. They put their luggage onto one carriage that was to be taken back up the school. 

After spending the morning shopping or hanging out in the three broomsticks, the students lined up at Zonko's at noon to enter the haunted house.

Screams pierced the air for the next three hours, and even Sirius Black was found yelling in fright.

And the funny part was, Hermione never screamed.

_You know, _she thought as they rounded the corner and a deranged creature jumped out at them, _after you face Death Eaters… this really isn't scary…_

She decided she'd scream once in a while for the good fun of it, and to cease any suspicions her friends had about her fearlessness.

When they finished touring the haunted house, the students returned to Hogwarts to get ready for the dance. For the girls, this meant endless attempts at showering, perfuming, powdering, dressing, screaming, yelling, fighting…

For the boys, this meant playing wizard's chess in the boys' dorm until it was time to leave.

* * *

A shriek pierced through the Common Room. 

"WHERE THE BLOODY HELL IS MY WAND!?" screamed Lily, brandishing her hands about.

Hermione looked at Emma, eyes wide.

"Erm… Lily… it's, uh… in your hand."

Lily looked at her hand. A blush rose in her cheeks, and she began muttering apologies.

"Sorry…" she finished. "'Mione? Will you help me with my dress?"

"Sure! I'll be right up."

Lily left to their room.

Emma leaned over to Hermione. "If she was anymore stressed about this dance, I'd say she was falling in love."

"I'd say she already is."

Emma giggled.

"I better go up there before she loses her head…" Hermione laughed at her own joke.

Hermione trudged up the stairs, Emma following her.

Lily stood in the middle of the room, wearing a hoop skirt and a corset.

"I can't get it tied!" she whined, indicating her corset.

"Merlin. Mum made me wear one of these once… I felt like I would pass out from lack of oxygen all night…" commented Hermione, walking over to help Lily.

The girls looked at Hermione worriedly.

"What?" she asked.

"Isn't it hard? Talking about your mum?" asked Emma. Lily smacked her, giving her a look that clearly said shut-up-before-you-upset-her!

Hermione wondered what they were talking about, before the realization hit her like a smack in the face.

Her mum was dead…

That's what they thought, anyway. That's what they were told.

"Oh… er… yeah, it's a bit hard sometimes but, you know… me and mum we never really close so, uh… it's not… it's fine."

The girls nodded.

Hermione pulled the strings of the corset tighter, hearing a small snap. Lily winced.

"I think you're breaking my ribs," she wheezed.

"Then I'm doing it right," Hermione said.

When Lily was finished getting ready, she turned to Hermione. Your turn!"

Hermione looked around behind her.

"Oh, dear. You _do_ mean me…"

Lily glared.

"Watch, and learn."

Lily threw Hermione into a chair, pulling out her wand and grinning madly.

After an hour of hard work, Hermione's hair was pin straight, parted on the side. She was now sporting stylish side bangs a lovely shade of pink covered her lips.

"Will my hair stay like this?" she asked Lily.

"Of course! I have the counter spell, if you want your regular hair back afterwards… but, you know… I thought you might like it. And you can just use a lengthening spell on your bangs if you don't like them."

Hermione was in awe.

"Like it? I love it! Why don't they do this where I'm from?"

Lily shrugged. "I figured out the spell on my own. I don't go spreading it about."

Hermione nodded.

Lily threw Hermione out of the chair and shoved her costume into her hands.

"Go on! Change. We've only got half an hour."

While Hermione was changing into her dress and tights, Lily was setting to work on Emma.

With a quick wave of her wand, Emma's flat sandy hair twirled itself into soft ringlets. Lily picked up pieces of hair here and there, performing a holding charm whenever necessary. It took five minutes, and Emma had a beautiful bun of curls, some falling out artistically when Lily was finished.

Hermione walked out of the bathroom, wings fluttering.

The girls squealed at the sight of each other.

"Let's go!" said Emma. Remus had apparently asked her to the dance after they returned from Hogsmeade the day before. She had been unusually giddy since.

They reached the Common Room, grinning at everyone's amazed admiration.

The boys locked arms with their dates, leading them out of the room one by one.

Sirius gazed at Hermione fondly.

"You, my love, are one," he kissed her, "foxy," he kissed her again, "fairy," he said, finishing with another kiss.

Hermione laughed.

"And you're a dashing priest, I must say."

The pure irony alone of Sirius dressing as a priest was enough to make Hermione laugh.

The couples entered the Great Hall, _oohing_ and _aahing_ at the decorum.

Bats flew across the sealing. Enchanted shadows flew across the walls. Orange, yellow, and white strobe lights filled the room, and pumpkins floated above each table. Candles lined the walls, and a single ghost floated in the center of the room.

"Would you care to dance?" asked Sirius, holding his hand out to her.

"But of course!" replied Hermione, taking his hand.

The room was filled with students, dancing with one another, not dancing at all, or- in the case of someone who reminded Hermione very much of Luna Lovegood- dancing alone.

Hermione swayed in time to the music with Sirius, resting her head on his shoulder. As he spun her around, she caught a glimpse of James saying something to Lily… something she heard often enough, that she could read his lips.

"I love you."

Hermione stopped dancing and Sirius followed her gaze.

Lily looked as if she was torn between throwing up and passing out. The entire room seemed to be frozen in time, and Lily was staring blankly at the floor, her mouth hanging open.

She looked up at James, holding his gaze, before kissing him full on the mouth.

"I love you, too," she said.

Sirius let out a bark of laughter.

"FINALLY!" yelled Emma from somewhere in the crowd.

Hermione danced with Sirius to the next few quick songs, before the lyrics of the next one rang in her ears.

_And in your eyes I see ribbons of color__I see us inside of each other…__I feel my unconscious merge with yours__And I hear of voice say, "What's his is hers."_

Hermione looked up at Sirius. He placed a kiss on her forehead, wrapping his arms around her.

_I'm falling into you…__This dream could come true.__And it feels so good- falling into you._

"I really am," she said to him. "I'm falling into you, Sirius."

_Falling like a leaf, falling like a star.__Finding a belief, falling where you are._

Sirius smiled down at her. "I fell a long time ago, 'Mi."

_Catch me, don't let me drop!__Love me, don't ever stop!_

Sirius crashed his lips into Hermione's, ignoring the catcalls from surrounding students.

_So close your eyes and let me kiss you…__And while you sleep I will miss you._

_I'm falling into you…__This dream could come true.__And it feels so good- falling into you._

_Falling like a leaf, falling like a star.__Finding a belief, falling where you are._

_Falling into you…_

_Falling into you…_

_Falling into you._

(Song by Celine Dion)

* * *

The dance ended an hour later, and carriages were lined up outside, waiting for them. Lily and James took a carriage to themselves. 

Hermione and Sirius made a very thorough goodnight in the common room after everyone had left, before finally parting to go to bed.

* * *

The next couple of months passed without anything extraordinary happening, unless you count the Marauder's prank on a few Slytherins (which had resulted in a pair of very suddenly feminine boys strutting about with hot pink eyes and lengthy eyelashes unknowingly, smirking at those who stared… if only they knew). Hermione and Sirius could often be found sneaking moment in broom cupboards between classes, but neither had a great deal of spare time to spend with each other. 

December flew by as fast as the snow, and before anyone knew it, the holidays had arrived.

"So you're staying with Lily?" asked Sirius as he and Hermione walked to the library. Apparently, there was something she wanted to research before they left.

"Yep. And we're all going to James' for dinner on Christmas. His mum's already agreed to it."

Sirius stopped, holding Hermione back.

"I'm going to miss you, 'Mi," he said, placing a kiss on her lips.

"Mmm… me too," she said into the kiss.

Sirius walked the rest of the way to the library with his arms around Hermione, leaning his head upon hers.

"How long will you be?" he asked when they reached the library.

"About twenty minutes, tops."

"Mmk… I'm going to go finish packing, alright?"

"Okay," she said, kissing his cheek.

Hermione turned to go into the library.

"Hey!" called Sirius.

Hermione stalled and looked behind her. Sirius stared into her eyes, smiling slightly.

"What?" she asked.

"I just… I love you, you know?"

Hermione grinned.

"I know… and I love you, too. I'll see you in a bit."

Sirius turned slowly and walked away leisurely, smiling foolishly the entire way. Her love was a high to him.

Hermione made her way to the bookshelves.

_He deserves to __know_, said a little nagging voice in her head, as she pulled a book from the shelf.

Hermione sighed. She knew he did, she really wanted to tell him- she just didn't know what to say. How do you tell someone that you're twenty years younger than them? That you're best friends with his godson? That you know more about him than he has any idea? That you just don't belong in this time?

How do you tell someone that you're living a lie?

How?

Hermione slammed the book back onto the shelf. She had to tell him... she had to find a way.

Hermione grabbed another book.

_Time __Travel :__ Lost Lives_

Hermione flipped through the pages, pausing as a paragraph caught her eye.

_It is unknown whether mistakes made during time travel can be erased, however a certain __Dorien__Yurich__ of Switzerland swears that he was thrown into the past twelve years, where he fell in love… a mistake, in his opinion. After accidentally being thrown into the past, he found the woman he was in love with had already died, and so, being heartbroken, says he invented a spell to return into the past, thirteen years this time. _

_He waited a year, searching for a glimpse of himself. Finally, __Dorien__ found himself and used another one of his spells to send both his present and past self back to their normal times, eliminating the chance of falling in love with someone from the past. Much to his surprise, he returned to his time, still heartbroken, only to find the woman he had fallen in love with once before alive and well! __Dorien__ fell in love all over again, and insists that the woman he is now married to was the one he fell in love with years ago. _

_This is currently still undergoing research, but after high doses of __Veritaserum__ willingly taken by __Dorien__, his story holds the same._

Hermione closed the book, her heart racing…

A mistake?

But… he fell in love with the same person anyway… so… it was meant to be… right?

Hermione felt her stomach drop.

She hoped to god that this wasn't a mistake.

"'Mi?"

Hermione jumped.

"Sirius! You scared me!"

"Obviously," said Sirius, laughing. "You nearly jumped out of your knickers just there!"

Hermione hit him playfully.

"So, are you ready to go? We're leaving in about ten minutes. That's enough time to get your luggage."

"Yeah… I'm ready."

Sirius glanced at the section she was standing in.

"_Heading to the Past_? _Time __Travel :__ Lost Lives_? _The Hidden Danger of Time Turners_? What are you researching, 'Mi?"

Hermione gulped.

"I- I was um, actually over there," she said, pointing recklessly a few rows over. "I was, er… just… looking around... eh… waiting for… uh… you," she finished lamely.

"Oh. Alright," said Sirius, obviously not picking up on Hermione's uneasiness.

He steered her towards the door, sliding his hand across her back.

Sirius began to sing softly.

"The way you're singing in your sleep, the way you look before you leap, the strange illusions that you keep… you don't know but I'm noticing."

Hermione turned to face him.

"What's that from?"

"I made it up," he said, shrugging.

Hermione's breath hitched in her throat.

"Oh, Sirius!" She kissed him passionately, laughing as Sirius responded with considerable enthusiasm.

"Ahem."

Hermione and Sirius broke apart, pushing each other away.

"Miss Granger. If you could refrain from salivating all over my library, it would be greatly appreciated."

"Uh… I'm sorry, Madam Pince," she said quickly.

They laughed hysterically the entire way back to the Gryffindor wing.

* * *

**A/N** - Yay cuteness! Review! I know you will! -huggles- LOVE!

-Jenn


	8. Telling the Truth

**A/N** - Hey guys! You all keep hoping that she will tell someone where she's from! Well, here it is. Love you! Review!

* * *

"Hermione! Stop fretting, Sirius will be here tonight," said Lily reasonably.

Hermione continued pacing the room.

"You're going to wear a hole in the rug. Mum won't be happy about that."

Hermione stopped pacing. "Two weeks, Lily. TWO WEEKS! Doesn't it bother you that you haven't seen James?!"

"Of course it does. I just don't take my frustration out on things like, oh, you know… _rugs_. Or my friends, now that I think about it."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Ompf!" 

Sirius fell to the floor as Hermione tackled him with a hug, kissing him anywhere she could reach.

"I missed you, too, 'Mi! But I need to breathe for minute!"

Sirius' words were stern, but he was giddy with laughter. Lily and James were locked in embrace, and Mrs. Evans was pointedly talking to Remus.

"How has you holiday been, Remus?"

"Fine, Mrs. Evans. And yours?"

"Stupendous."

They smiled at each other. Remus cleared his throat.

"Well, uh… you guys ready to go back to James'?"

All four of them looked at him like he was crazy, but reluctantly walked towards the fireplace.

"Bye, mum," said Lily, kissing her mother on the cheek.

"Bye, honey. Have a good time! Keep your elbows tucked!"

"Mum! I know how to Floo! Merlin!"

Lily and James stepped in the flames, whirling out of sight.

"Bye Mrs. Evans! Thanks so much for letting me stay! I've had a great time."

"Oh, get over here you!"

Hermione walked straight into Mrs. Evans' arms, hugging her tightly.

"Lily's always choosing great friends… but you're by far the one I love best!"

Hermione laughed.

Remus chose that moment to step into the fire.

_Whoosh_

Hermione looked at Sirius.

"Ready?"

"Yep."

Hermione had never traveled floo with another person before. She had always done it alone before. Sirius threw the powder into the flames, muttering James' address.

He took Hermione's hand and pulled her into the flames with him.

She was spinning into oblivion before she even had time to register what was happening.

Sirius wrapped his arms around her and intertwined his legs with hers. The pressure made Hermione grind down on his leg, which resulted in an oddly pleasurable sensation swirling through. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion and everything but Sirius was a blur.

He brought his lips to hers, and in the very second before they touched, they both slammed to the ground.

"Do you have _no_ self-control whatsoever?! I mean, honestly! The _Floo_?! You're making out in the _Floo?!_"

Hermione got up awkwardly glancing at Sirius, who was blushing furiously.

James was guffawing, and Lily had tears streaming down her face from holding back her laughter.

"Shut up," muttered Sirius. "We weren't making out!"

"Well you looked awfully close to it just now," stated Remus.

Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Drop it, ok?"

"Fine… fine…"

"So, Mrs. P, what's for dinner?" asked Sirius.

Mrs. Potter had just entered the room with her apron on.

"It's Christmas, Sirius. Must you ask?"

"I just did, right?" he said, grinning adorably.

Mrs. Potter hit Sirius lightly upside the head.

"You just wait."

Sirius pouted mockingly, walking towards Hermione, dragging his feet.

"'Mi… she won't tell me what's for dinner…."

"Straighten up right now, young man!" said Hermione sternly.

Everyone in the room laughed.

* * *

"Presents!" said James in a sing-song voice. 

Everyone gathered in the Potter's living room, bubbling with excitement. Lily began to pass out gifts, and when everyone had their presents, Sirius yelled, "OPEN!"

Torn wrapping paper flew through the room.

Hermione looked at her gift. There were two boxes, and in the smaller one she found a key.

"What's this for?" she asked Lily.

"Oh! Open the other box."

Hermione opened the other box to find a small keepsake box. It was intricately detailed with floral markings, and Hermione was entranced by its beauty.

"Thanks!" she breathed.

Lily looked smug. "If you put something in there that you want me to have, just close the lid and turn the key to the left. If it's something you just want to keep safe, turn the key to the right."

"This is amazing! Thank you so much, Lily!" Hermione said, hugging Lily tightly.

Hermione opened the gift from Emma next. She had gotten Hermione a necklace and earring set.

"The stones in them change color to match perfectly with any outfit you're wearing!" Emma said happily.

"Oh!" squealed Hermione.

Remus had gotten her a book, _Keeping Secrets: __The__ Trouble of Friends_.

Hermione looked at him curiously.

"I know there's something you want to tell us, but we'll wait."

Hermione felt an uneasiness that was all too familiar grow in the pit of her stomach.

"Uh, thanks…"

James handed his gift to Hermione, who smiled at him gratefully for passing the moment over. She tore the wrapping off, giggling as she saw what it was. A small black shabby dog was running in circles on a small platform, chasing its tail. It would stop momentarily to bark at Hermione, and then continue on its chase. In small letters across the base was written, "_Padfoot_".

"This is great," she said, hugging James.

"Yeah, really great," said Sirius, fuming. "I have _never_ chased my tail."

"Oh lighten up, Sirius," said Hermione. "It's just a joke."

Sirius laughed. "I know," he said, smiling at Hermione. "It _is_ sort of funny…"

Everyone finished passing out presents, and Sirius jumped ecstatically at Hermione's gift. She had gotten him a complete prank set, including a book full of funny (but harmless) spells to use on your worst enemies. He immediately began to flip through it, trying out random spells on James. He stopped when James pulled his wand out and grinned menacingly.

If there was one thing Sirius had ever learned about his best friend, it was to run whenever he got a smile like that on his face.

And so, having this great knowledge, Sirius ran.

When he returned, he paused to catch his breath. "For you, my dear," he said, pulling a box from behind the chair he was leaning on.

"Why thank you, kind sir!"

Everyone laughed.

Hermione slowly opened the gift, fingers trembling. The box was rather large, and she couldn't imagine what he had gotten her. She opened the flaps to the box after tearing the wrapping paper off, and felt her shoulders droop. There was a single piece of parchment lying in the bottom of the box. Hermione picked up the paper, and unfolded it.

_Hermione, love._

_I couldn't think of what to get you. I've looked in every store for the past two months, and still haven't found anything that seemed to be appropriate._

_And then it hit me._

_You wouldn't care what I got you._

_You wouldn't even care if I __didn't__ get you anything…_

_Oh__ who am I kidding? Yes you would._

_Look at me__ dear._

Hermione looked up at Sirius, who was holding a small velvet covered box.

"Hermione?"

Hermione felt her breath hitch in her throat.

Sirius leaned over to Hermione and whispered in her ear.

"Want to come with me somewhere for a few minutes?"

Hermione looked at him and grinned.

"Where and why?"

"I need to go to my parents' place to grab some stuff, but we'll have to sneak. They've disowned me, you see?"

Hermione nodded. She knew all about it.

Sirius looked relieved that she didn't question him any further.

Sirius told the others where they were going and to expect them back in about twenty minutes.

Remus nodded, not looking up from the book he was reading, while the others hooted and catcalled.

Sirius took Hermione to the fireplace, throwing powder in and yelling, "Number twelve, Grimmauld place! Sirius Black's Bedroom!"

Hermione stepped into the flames with him, and was almost instantly spit back out. Sirius' house was obviously much closer to James' than James' was to Hogwarts.

She looked around at the dank, dusty room. Sirius gazed at her.

"Sorry for the mess. I'm never here, and for good reason," he said darkly, glancing towards his door.

He rustled around in a drawer by his bed, pulling out a small black box.

"Yeah?" she asked, looking from the box into Sirius' eyes.

Sirius took her hand in his. "I've never, _ever,_ felt like this with any girl before. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I never want that to change."

He opened the box to reveal a small silver ring, with a single turquoise stone set in the middle.

"I love you, and I want this ring to be my promise to you. I will never leave you, and I want to be with you for the rest of my life. So long as I live, I will love no one but you."

Hermione felt a tear drip down her cheek as he slipped the ring onto her finger.

"I love you, too, Sirius."

_Tell him_, the voice said._ He won't care. He loves you! He'll never leave __youHe just said it. Go on, tell him!_

"Sirius- I…" Hermione choked on her words.

"I love you," she sighed.

Sirius smiled.

"Happy Christmas, 'Mi."

"Happy Christmas," she whispered back.

She sat down on the bed and looked at his nightstand. A picture of James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter sat there. The four of them were punching each other good-naturedly, laughing. Hermione reached out to pick it up. As she held it in her hands, she ran her fingers along the frame.

"I'm not who you think I am… I just can't tell you right now."

"I'll wait."

"It'll take some time. Do you trust me?"

"Forever."

* * *

The two returned to James' house before Sirius' parents discovered them. 

They brushed the ash off their clothes and stood there for a moment. No one was in the room.

Hermione knew she was in love with Sirius. She hugged him and held on tightly. Looking down at her, Sirius brushed his lips against Hermione's. He brought his hand to the back of her neck, tracing small circles with his fingers. Hermione intertwined her fingers with his hair.

James, who had just entered the room, cleared his throat. "Uh, yeah… so…dinner's ready!"

* * *

The vacation ended all too soon, and everyone had returned to Hogwarts. 

"Welcome back! I am reminded to inform you that the Forbidden Forest is _still_ off limits, and all Zonko's 'new-and-improved' products have been banned. Mr. Filch will gladly write detentions for anyone who continues to break the rules." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "It has been a quiet two weeks, and I look forward to hearing the hustle and bustle of young students roaming the hallways between classes. I hope you look forward to the rest of your classes. With that said, let the feast," Dumbledore opened his arms widely, "begin!"

Spoons and forks clattered against the gold plates that lined the tables, and conversation immediately roared through the hall. Students talked about their breaks with one another, happily sharing what they had gotten for Christmas.

"Peter! We missed you!" said Sirius.

"Y-yeah! Me too!" he said, a bit too over-enthusiastically.

"How come you never showed up at James'?" asked Remus.

"I uh… I was busy. Mum made us go to her… uh… parents'."

"Your grandparents?"

"Yeah. Them."

"Oh…"

Peter smiled at them.

"Are you alright, Petey?" asked James.

"Fine!" he squeaked. "What'd you get for Christmas?"

And so the tension passed, and everyone broke into happy chatter.

"Sirius?" Hermione interrupted.

"Yes, love?"

"Can we, uh… go somewhere? There's something I need to talk to you about."

"Yeah! Sure. Is everything alright?"

"I'll be fine. Let's go," she said, taking his hand.

She led Sirius out of the hall, up two flights of stairs, and across a hallway. She paced three times, sighing with relief as a door appeared.

"Why the Room of Requirement?" questioned Sirius.

Hermione pulled him in without answering.

Sirius walked into the room, looking around. It appeared to be a girl's bedroom.

"I needed to show you this."

"Is this supposed to be your room?"

"It _is_ my room. At least, this is what my room was like back home."

Pictures lined the walls and nightstands, and an entire wall was devoted to a bookshelf.

Sirius looked at a picture by Hermione's bed.

"How would you have known James back home?" he asked, looking at a picture of Harry.

"I didn't."

"You had to have!" he said, flailing the picture of Harry about with his hands. "You have pictures of him! You knew his name when you got here!"

"I… that's not James. That's my best friend, Harry."

Sirius' forehead wrinkled.

"He looks just like James."

"Look at his eyes," she said, sighing.

Sirius did as he was told. "They're so green… so familiar…"

Hermione turned away from him.

"There's so much you don't know, Sirius… so much you need to know, and I don't know how to tell you!"

"Then just try!"

"I have been!" she yelled, beginning to cry.

Sirius pained at the sight of her tears.

"No… don't cry! Hermione… I'm- I'm sorry! I just… you act like its really important, and I believe you… and I just want to know…"

Silence.

"Who's this?" he asked, looking at a picture of Ron.

"My… other friend. Ron Weasley."

"Oh."

Sirius looked at all the pictures, finally pausing at one of the Order.

"These people all seem so familiar…"

"That's because you know them," said Hermione hesitantly.

"How?"

"Because…"

She couldn't bring herself to do it. What if he didn't love her when he found out? What if the age difference made it too hard to handle?

What if she knew she had to tell him anyway?

"Because I'm from the future, Sirius."

Hermione couldn't look at him. She couldn't move. Had the words really just left her mouth? That easily?

A minute passed… no, an hour… it could have been eternity for all Hermione knew, before Sirius spoke again.

"How far?" Sirius finally asked.

Hermione locked eyes with him.

Taking a deep breath, she told him.

"Twenty years."

Sirius blinked. Twenty years?

"You're not even born yet!" he yelled.

"I KNOW!" she screamed. "I know…" she broke down sobbing, throwing herself to the ground.

"Do you have any idea how wrong this is?" he bellowed.

"Do you have any idea how hard this is? Because I'm the one who was put here, with no way back. No friends. No life. And_ I'm_ the one stuck trying to do the right thing. _I'm_ the one in love with a man that's twenty years older than me! _I'm _the one with all the memories of a time that hasn't even been thought of yet! _I'm _the one dying inside, Sirius, and you were the only one that made me feel ok!" she screamed, taking the promise ring off and throwing it at him.

Hermione ran out of the room, crying uncontrollably. She had nowhere to go.

Sirius stood in the middle of the room, thinking.

_Well, Sirius, old boy. One question, _he asked himself.

_After all this, do you still love her?_

Sirius picked up the ring and ran after her, cursing himself.

He didn't even have to think about it. Of course he loved her.

* * *

**A/N** - Please Review! Update! Love! 


	9. Oy!

**A/N** - Okay, as much as you all want to go on and read this, I would appreciate if you read this. -glares- DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT SKIPPING IT YOU TWAT! -teehee- So! Shoutouts, as I promised, will not be given until the end of the story, where I will thank EVERYONE in a little credit thingy. Mostly because I'm too lazy to do it now. :-D

Also, I need everyone who loves me to go check out Open My Eyes Forever by Kayla Incredible. She's my best friend and she needs a boost! -wink- Love ya!

Yet another GINORMOUS shout out to Madi-Black, my ever faithful beta, lover (jk), friend, and... -pauses to think-... my everything. I love you Madison!!!!

**Disclaimer - **When the sun doth shine and the wind doth blow, Harry Potter will still by me not be owned.

Yes, that was bad, and cheesy...

And now, the chapter you've been waiting for since... last chapter! (This morning!) woot!

* * *

"'Mi! 'MI, just wait a minute!"

Hermione kept running without looking back. The pain in her chest was so strong, she couldn't even cry…

Sirius' words echoed in her ears.

_"You're not even born yet!"_

Hermione stumbled over herself, struggling to stay upright as she ran.

"Come on, 'Mi! Let me talk to you!" Sirius yelled, but Hermione couldn't hear him, her heart was pounding in her ears so loudly. All she heard were her thoughts, and his words…

_"Do you have any idea how wrong this is?"_

Hermione tripped and fell to the ground.

Did he have any idea how much was hurting her?

She felt herself break as she let out a heart-wrenching sob. She couldn't do this anymore.

She was never going to belong.

She would never live.

"'Mi!"

Hermione looked up as Sirius stopped next to her.

"Just talk to me."

His voice cracked and there were tears welling up in his eyes.

Hermione shook her head.

"I can't," she said, just barely whispering.

Sirius sat on the floor next to her.

"It doesn't matter, 'Mi. Really. I don't care where, or when, you're from… you're still the girl I'm in love with."

"It matters…" she sighed, her voice still hardly a whisper. "It obviously matters to you."

"Honestly, the only thing that matters right now is you," he said, taking her hand. He slipped the promise ring back onto her finger, trembling as he did so.

"Will you forgive me?" he asked, hope rising in his chest as their eyes locked.

"Always," she whispered, leaning forward and capturing his lips with hers. Hermione suddenly felt a fervor rise within as she eagerly pressed herself against Sirius, straddling his body as she kissed him.

He groaned against her lips, leaning back against the stone floor, pulling Hermione with him. Hermione kissed a trail from his lips to his ear, nibbling gently. Sirius threw his head back in delight, grinding his hips against Hermione's. She pressed down in response, eliciting another groan from him.

Sirius muttered something, but Hermione didn't quite hear him.

"What?" she asked breathlessly.

"I said," he replied, his voice still husky and eyes full of lust"That we should take this elsewhere…"

"Mm…"

"Room of Requirement?"

"Mm…"

Sirius laughed as he sat up, scooping Hermione into his arms as he stood.

He made it halfway back to the Room of Requirement before a voice behind him startled him so much he almost dropped Hermione.

"OY!"

It was James.

"We've been looking for you two everywhere!"

Sirius sighed and sat Hermione down.

"Why?" he asked.

"We're playing a game of Wizard's Chess. Want to join?"

"He interrupted us for that?" grumbled Sirius.

"What?" asked James.

"Nothing," said Sirius.

Realizing that they full well couldn't head to the Room of Requirement with James on their case, Sirius and Hermione reluctantly followed him back to the common room.

* * *

Hermione thought she would never breathe again, she was laughing so hard. 

Lily snorted, and James was literally rolling on the ground laughing.

Remus was chuckling lightly, and Peter was laughing a bit too forcefully, but no one noticed.

Sirius was the only one not laughing.

Standing in the middle of the room in nothing but a matching set of lacy bra and boy-short panties, Sirius stomped back up the stairs to change.

"And that, my friends," said James after he finally contained himself, "is why you _never _bet against me. Honestly, did he really think he'd beat me?"

Sirius came back down fully clothed, scowling at James.

"Is there something you would like to say?" asked James.

Sirius merely stuck his tongue ever-so-maturely, stamping over to the fire and throwing himself into a chair.

Hermione was still in a fit of giggles but she made her way over to Sirius, plopping down on his lap.

"You're so cute!" she said.

Sirius glowered at her.

"You know what I think?" she queried.

"What?" he snapped.

She leaned in to him and whispered in his ear.

"I think that you're still wearing my panties under your robes."

Sirius smirked.

"I think you'd like that too much," he muttered back.

Hermione smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Well," she said. "I'm off to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

She kissed him again. Sirius smiled into her kiss.

"You bet you will."

Hermione laughed. "What does that mean?"

"Uh… that… you'll see me… in the morning," Sirius said, struggling (and failing) to come up with something clever.

Hermione hit him playfully on the arm as she got up.

"Good night, love," he called after her.

She grinned at him over shoulder as she headed up the stairs.

"Night."

* * *

Professor Slughorn beamed at the class. 

"Good morning, class!" he called, much too loud.

"Good morning, Professor Slughorn," they said back dully.

Slughorn scoffed at the students, clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth. "Now, now, class. That simply won't do. Let's try again, shall we? Good morning, class!" he exclaimed, holding his arms wide.

"Good morning, Professor Slughorn," everyone repeated, just as dully as before, if not more-so.

Slughorn sighed, throwing his hands down in defeat.

"Alright," he said. "Today we will be working on Philatopsis, a love potion."

The girls squealed in delight, despite their morning drowsiness.

The boys rolled their eyes.

Sirius looked at Hermione, who looked away.

Remus glanced at Emma. She stared straight back.

And oddly enough, Severus looked at Lily.

"Eurgh!" exclaimed James. "Greaseball's looking at you! Excuse me while I throw up."

James turned around, miming getting sick all over the ground.

"James!" she snapped, smacking him on the arm. "Knock it off! He's never done a thing to you!"

"Lilybug! He called you a mudblood!" he whined childishly.

"And that's my business, not yours. I never should've mentioned it!"

Lily scooped up her books, stomping over to an empty table and setting to work on her potion immediately, randomly sighing and scoffing along the way.

James put on his best puppy dog face, keeping it throughout the hour. By the end of class, everyone had their potions flasked and ready for testing.

"Let's try something," said Slughorn. "Since none of the ingredients in this potion are toxic, let's trade with your fellow students and test them. A few drops will go a long way. Just one will make you unusually friendly. Everyone, pass your flask to the student on your right."

Sirius had a grotesque expression on his face.

"Er… thanks, Peter," he said as Peter handed him his flask. The potion was supposed to be a clear, shimmering purple. Peter's, however, was a thick, sludge-like brown.

Sirius cringed as his took a single drop of the potion in his mouth, shivering as he swallowed it.

Hermione had the luck of being seated to Sirius' right, and was sampling her own drop of a clear purple potion.

"Mm!" she exclaimed. "This tastes like… strawberries and… chocolate!"

"No," said Lily, a look of thought on her face. "It tastes like homemade bread…"

"You're both crazy, it tastes _just _like my grandmum's home-baked cookies," said Peter.

Sirius looked at them like they were nuts. "If you ask me, I'd guess that it tastes like a load of dung."

Peter blushed and looked away, embarrassed at his potion skills (or lack thereof). Lily stomped back up to the table to grab her eye-dropper, before staring blankly at her friends.

Out of nowhere, Remus had begun to stare at James in an extremely odd way.

"You're eyes are really pretty," he stated. "A lovely blue."

All eyes were on him, as he continued droning on random truths.

"They're like a lake… so deep and… beautiful."

"Uh…" James was speechless, but he was staring straight back into Remus' eyes.

"I hate you guys!" yelled Sirius.

Remus took a step closer to James.

"And those robes really bring out your eye color," he said.

"His robes are black," snapped Sirius.

"I'd say they're more of a… charcoal," said Remus dreamily.

"Oh, come off it, you!"

"Do you really think so?" James asked Remus, running his hand self-consciously along the side of his robes.

"Indeed."

Lily rolled her eyes. "What has Slughorn gotten us into?" she muttered, hesitantly taking her own drop of Hermione's potion.

"Why are you such a know-it-all?" Sirius asked Lily, peering into her cauldron. Her potion looked exactly like what Slughorn had described.

"I'm not a know-it-all," said Lily pleasantly. "I may have vast knowledge, but I don't know everything. Oh, but you know a lot, too, Sirius."

"Shut up!"

"Honestly!" she continued. "I mean, look at how well you do in Defense Against the Dark Arts. You're even better than me."

"Only because you're too narrow-minded to grasp the concept!" he countered.

A hurt look flickered in Lily's eyes, before she turned to Hermione. "You look wonderful today," she commented.

"Thanks!" said Hermione, beaming.

Lily looked to Remus and James. "They're so cute, don't you think?" she asked as Remus poked James playfully in the side.

Hermione cocked her head to one side, chewing on her lip. "Isn't he your boyfriend?"

"Oh, yes. He's amazing," she sighed, watching as James reached out and ruffled Remus' hair playfully.

Hermione was confused. "Is he flirting with Remus?"

"I think so," said Lily cheerily.

"And you're happy about it?"

"It's lovely."

Hermione shook her head. _It's got to be the potion_, she thought to herself.

"OY!" yelled Sirius. Hermione started and looked behind her.

James was kissing Remus full on the mouth.

"Oh goody!" squealed Lily, jumping up and down and clapping her hands in delight.

"Bloody hell," muttered Sirius, stomping out of the room and slamming the dungeon door behind him.

"Well, well, well…" boomed Professor Slughorn, apparently noticing neither Sirius' temper tantrum nor the full-on snogging session between two of his favorite students. "I have now seen how each of you has managed. Please line up in front of me and I will give you each an antidote."

Lily, Peter, and Hermione worked to pry James and Remus apart, holding them at a distance as they stood in line.

Hermione looked warily towards the door. She hoped the antidote would improve Sirius' mood.

* * *

"This is the antidote we took after you left," Hermione said, handing Sirius a small bottle. 

Sirius snorted.

"Why do I need this?"

"Listen to yourself!"

"You know what? PISS OFF!"

"Do _not _make me force this down your throat."

"Like you could," he sneered.

Hermione stood there, staring him down with Sirius' eyes.

"Well, you sure are taking your time forcing that down my throat," he commented, adding a yawn for the effect.

Hermione chose that moment to act.

"_Petrificus__Totalus_"

Sirius' appendages froze in place, and fell to the ground with a sickening thump.

Hermione sighed, dripping some antidote into his open mouth.

After reviving him, Sirius sat up slowly, looking at Hermione strangely.

"I was mean!" he bursted.

Hermione laughed. "Yes, you were."

"I'm sorry!"

"It wasn't your fault," she said, laughing again. "I mean, look at the state of Peter's potion. I'd be in a right fit if I was the one who had to try that, too!"

"Oh, Merlin," said Sirius, suddenly wide eyed.

"What?" she asked, worried.

"They… they kissed!"

Hermione giggled once again. "Yes, they did. But they are currently brushing their teeth so viciously, I'd guess they're bleeding."

Sirius sighed.

"I hate potions," he muttered.

* * *

**A/N** - Don't we all? lol. silly potions... XD I hope you liked this chapter!!! Please review! I may not be able to update tomorrow night, but definitely by wednesday. I'm in my school's musical (Footloose!) and we have dance practice after school tomorrow. LOVE YOU GUYS! 


	10. A Heart's Love Dance

**A/N - **For the record, I am posting this without Madi's permission. She hasn't reviewed all of this chapter or the rest of them yet, so the ending of this may have some errors. But you'll just have to live with them. Kayla's read it and fixed what she found wrong, so hopefully nothing's wrong. I am actually posting this tonight because I will have even LESS time tomorrow for anything! -pulls hair out- Dad leaving for tennessee, musical practice, driving a guy to and from work, homework, dance practice, college, AHHHHHHH! -hyperventilates- So it will be officially friday before another chapter. I only have up to twelve written anyways, and I will use every little crack of spare time I have to write more. Which won't be much, trust me. Plus, I have to find a job! -smacks forehead- This is never going to work.

**Disclaimer** - If I owned Harry Potter, I would not be trying to find a job, juggling high school and college classes, or worrying about homework. -.-' The end.

* * *

Morning dawned brightly, snow glistening against the windows. Owls swooped past on their way to the owlery, and students were just beginning to stir from their slumber. The last winds of January were blowing the snow in swirls, and Hagrid could be seen walking Fang on the edge of the Forbidden Forest, bundled up in his sheepskin coat.

Hermione was eating breakfast, chatting happily to Sirius, who appeared to be too tired to respond. He nodded or shook his head periodically, sometimes even putting in enough effort to grunt an actual answer out from time to time. Hermione gave up on having an actual conversation and began to whisper sweetly into his ear. This awoke Sirius completely.

Lily and James were nudging each other playfully, occasionally using their forks to feed one another.

Remus and Emma were gagging.

"They're so… couply," Emma whispered to Remus.

"I know," he said hoarsely. "And… public…"

Both shuddered and went back to their breakfasts, happily leaving the two couples when they were finished.

Hermione giggled as Sirius ran his hand along the inside of her knee.

"I'm glad it's a Saturday…"

"Me too," she whispered.

"No school…"

"No Slytherins…"

"No worries…"

They laughed together for a moment, before Sirius locked eyes with her.

"What are you doing later?" he asked.

"Hopefully seeing you," Hermione answered, grinning.

"Well, if you have something nice to wear, you most certainly will."

"How nice?" she asked, curiosity growing.

"Formal dining nice."

"Ooh!" she squealed, ecstatic.

She jumped up, kissing Sirius on the cheek goodbye.

"Actually… I don't… but I will," she said as she left.

"Good."

* * *

"LILY!" 

"What?"

"We're going shopping."

"Okay… I have to go to Hogsmeade anyway, but can I ask why?"

"Sirius asked me on a 'formal dining date'."

"Really?"

"Yes." Hermione was glowing she was so excited.

"Aw! James asked me too… I wonder if we're going to the same place…"

"I don't know but I need a dress."

"That's why I'm going!" said Lily.

"Then what are we waiting for?" asked Hermione, snatching up her handbag.

Lily shrugged and laughed, grabbing her coat and mittens.

* * *

"What about this one?" 

"No, too shiny."

"This one?"

"Too short."

"This?!" Lily was getting desperate. Hermione was way too picky.

"Too… pink."

"'MIONE! You're never going to find a dress if you don't stop—"

"Perfect!" interrupted Hermione, seizing a silver dress from its hanger.

Lily sighed. At least it was over. Almost.

"Can we get jewelry now?" she asked hesitantly after Hermione had paid for her dress.

"Of course!"

The girls made their way to another shop, this time Jezmin's Jewelers.

"I've heard this place is great," breathed Lily.

"Well, let's find out!" Hermione grabbed Lily by the arm and drug her into the store, hardly able to wait any longer.

They walked along the aisles breathlessly… Rows and rows of glass cases stood filled with every kind of jewel you could imagine…

Gazing in awe, they jumped as a voice startled them back into reality.

"May I help you?" asked a pretty witch dressed in dazzling sapphire robes.

"Erm, yes… my friend and I have a date tonight, and we're looking for jewelry. Nothing too expensive… but… you know…" said Lily.

The witch smiled happily. "My name is Athena Jezmin. You may call me Athena."

"Hermione," she said, shaking Athena's hand.

"Lily."

"Well, girls, this will be much easier if you have your dresses with you. Hermione, I see you have yours. Do you have one yet Lily?"

"Well," said Lily, digging through her purse. "I actually put a shrinking charm on it so it would fit in my purse…"

She pulled out a small package, and with a wave of her wand, showed the dress to Athena.

"What a beautiful color! It complements you perfectly."

Lily smiled down at her glistening teal dress, running the silk ribbon that tied in the back across her fingers.

"Let's see…"

The witch took another look at both dresses, before setting off on her search, ordering the girls to relax in the chairs by the door as she looked. A few minutes later she returned with three boxes, handing two of them to Hermione and the other one to Lily.

"Go on! Take a look!"

Hermione slowly took the lid off of the first box, smiling brightly at the emerald chandelier earrings that lay in the center.

"These are beautiful!"

She opened the next box to discover a silver necklace, adorned with pearls, diamonds, and emeralds.

"Oh no... How much will these cost?" she asked worriedly.

The witch smiled. "Now don't worry about that. I have a wonderful idea. Your date is only for tonight, correct?"

"Yes…"

"Well, here at Jezmin's we actually have a rental program, so that, for only a few galleons, you can rent usually expensive jewelry and it will automatically return here in twenty four hours. It's fool proof, actually, because even if you lose a piece of jewelry, it will still return here when the time comes!"

"That's wonderful!" exclaimed Lily. She showed Hermione the jewelry Athena had chosen for her. A gold necklace with a teal pendant and matching earrings sparkled in the box.

The girls paid for their rental and headed back to Hogwarts to get ready.

* * *

"Hmm… It looks like I need to use that charm on your hair again, 'Mione. It's starting to get wavy again." 

"Yes, I was just thinking that," replied Hermione.

Lily waved her wand, running her hands through Hermione's hair as she went.

"Done!" she exclaimed a few minutes later.

"That didn't take nearly as long as last time," Hermione commented.

"Your hair wasn't nearly as bushy as last time!" said Lily, laughing.

Hermione giggled as Lily walked away. "True…"

She sat in front of Lily's vanity and studied herself. What to do… what to do…

She grabbed a few pieces of hair from around her face, pulling them back experimentally. She twisted some around the end of her wand, letting them go as they fell into soft curls. After curling the ends of the rest of her hair and using a holding charm to secure some of them back, she studied her hair again.

_Perfect_, she thought.

She dabbed a bit of bronzing powder on her cheeks, and swiped a single coat of mascara across her lashes.

After applying the final touch, a coat of Chapstick, the ever-conservative Hermione stood up and looked around for her dress.

_Where is it?_ she wondered.

"Hey, Lily?" she called.

"Yeah?" Lily's voice came muffled through the bathroom door.

"Have you seen my dress?"

"Yeah, it's hanging up right here. I put them in here when we got back so they wouldn't get wrinkled."

Hermione let out a sigh of relief.

The bathroom door clicked and swung open. Suddenly, Hermione's dress popped out, being held up by a single hand. Hermione laughed and took the dress.

"Thanks."

Hermione slipped out of her robes and clothing, studying herself once more in the mirror. Deciding to change into some slightly more fashionable undergarments, she dug through her trunk, pulling out a matching lacy set of red bra and panties.

_Not that any one else will see them, _she thought with a laugh.

After changing, she slid into her dress. Hermione shivered at the cool air against her skin. The dress was strapless, with a bare back. Thin white silk ribbon laced across the back, wrapping around just beneath her chest and finishing in a small bow that hung loosely. She charmed her bra to be invisible in the back, so as it could not be seen. A bright red strip of lace was rather obvious, after all.

Hermione spun in front of the mirror, smiling at herself. She actually felt beautiful.

She just hoped Sirius would think the same.

Just then, Emma walked in.

"Woah! Is there a dance I didn't know about? Or a wedding?"

Hermione laughed. "No, just a hot date."

"Ooh! _Very_ hot, apparently."

Lily stepped out of the bathroom, brushing the wrinkles out of her dress.

"Wow," said Emma.

Lily looked up, smiling.

"Hello. It's good to see you, too!"

"You look beyond amazing, Lily…."

"Hopefully James will think so as well."

Hermione snorted. "If he doesn't, then we'll have to take him to St. Mungo's immediately."

All three of them laughed, before a knock on the door caught their attention. Hermione hesitantly answered, wondering who it was.

A small first year girl stood before her, shifting her feet self-consciously.

"Can I help you?" asked Hermione kindly.

"Erm, I think so!" the girl squeaked. "Misters Potter and Black have a message for Misses Evans and Granger."

"That'd be us," said Hermione, opening the door wider.

"Good. Mister Potter would like you to know that if you don't meet him and Mister Black immediately in the Entrance Hall, you may as well not come at all, and the two will go on their date together, leaving the likes of you behind. Mister Black would like you to know that he had no part in Mister Potter's thought process, and highly objects to being his date on any occasion. He also apologizes for his friend's behavior, but really would appreciate it if you made haste." The girl took a deep breath, looking as if she would faint from the strain of remembering it all.

"Er, thanks…" said Hermione, laughing as the girl trailed away. She turned to Lily. "I guess we'd better go then."

"Good idea."

Lily picked up her purse and wrapped a shawl over her shoulders. "Ready."

The girls made their way to the Entrance Hall, each giggling at the boys' open mouthed stares. James recovered first.

"Oy! Pick your jaw up off the floor and roll your tongue back up, mate! You're drooling all over yourself!" he teased.

Sirius shook his head and backhanded James across his chest. "Shut up," he muttered.

He took Hermione's arm and led her out the door, barely able to take his eyes off her. Leaning over, he whispered into her ear, "You. Look. Stunning."

Hermione smiled and returned the favor. "Not so shabby yourself."

Sirius shook away his goosebumps. What was she doing to him?

They climbed into the carriages that took them to Hogsmeade, making small talk with Lily and James along the way.

When they arrived outside of the restaurant, Sirius placed his hands over Hermione's eyes, helping her out of the carriage as he went.

"Why can't I see?" she asked.

"Because. Just because."

"Oh, what a thorough explanation. You've really enlightened me."

Sirius laughed. Lily and James went ahead of them, entering the restaurant and following the waiter as he led them to their table. Sirius walked behind Hermione the entire way, careful not to let his hands slip. When they finally reached their table, he released his hands.

Hermione gasped.

She was standing on water. Beautiful, aquamarine water.

She looked around, and noticed that all the tables were hovering above the water with no support, obviously held by a charm. She clicked her foot on the floor, realizing that it was glass, with water underneath. Sirius pulled out a frosted glass chair, gesturing for her to sit down. She smiled up at him as she delicately sat upon the chair.

"It looks so beautiful… and… breakable!"

Sirius laughed. "I wouldn't worry too much."

They ordered their food and ate as an orchestra played softly in the background. To Hermione, it was all overwhelming.

"This is really too much," she said after they finished eating.

"Only for you. May I have this dance?" he asked, standing up and holding his hand out to her.

"Of course!" she said, taking his hand.

He led her to the dance floor, placing his hands on her lower back and pulling her close. They stepped in time to the music the band was playing, when Sirius nodded to the orchestra director.

"I made something for you," he whispered. "A song."

The tune changed to a slightly slower one, and Sirius began to sing to Hermione, his voice echoing enchanted through the restaurant.

_"If time could stand still, _

_I'd stay with you forever._

_If life could __hold on_

_It'd keep us together._

_No matter what they say,_

_I know this is the way,_

_I've got this feeling,_

_My mind is reeling,_

_I've got a key,_

_and I think it's to your heart._

_Maybe, possibly_

_there is a definite chance_

_That I'm stepping in time to_

_A heart's love dance._

_If I could just learn_

_how to change the future,_

_I would do it all,_

_If it kept us together._

_Even if I'm wrong,_

_I still will sing this song,_

_I've got this feeling,_

_My mind is reeling,_

_I've got a key,_

_and I know it's to your heart._

_Maybe, possibly, _

_there is a definite chance_

_That I'm stepping in time to_

_A heart's love dance._

_And I know this is love,_

_And I know that I'm right._

_And I'll do anything_

_To stay with you tonight._

_Maybe, possibly,_

_there is a definite chance_

_That__ I'm stepping in time to_

_A heart's love dance. _

_A heart's love…. dance."_

A tear dripped down Hermione's cheek.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too. You know that, 'Mi."

* * *

**A/N - **Lyrics by… ME! I just made them up when I wrote this. I'm gonna write the notes for this down now. Because I heart it. )

Also, back in chapter seven there was this part:

Sirius began to sing softly.

"The way you're singing in your sleep, the way you look before you leap, the strange illusions that you keep… you don't know but I'm noticing."

Hermione turned to face him.

"What's that from?"

"I made it up," he said, shrugging.

He did NOT make that up, nor did I. It was from a book a read about this guy named nick singing it to a girl named Norah. And I only read that part and wrote it down. I forgot to say that. I'm not claiming it! Also, does anyone know the name of that book by chance?

So another chapter on Friday! I'll try really hard to put one up tomorrow if I get alot of reviews. I only got four on the last chapter, so I really shouldn't even be posting. -.-'


	11. Falling Back

**A/N** - Yay! I got home early! Madi sent me back the chapter with all edits! Yayyyyy! And now, it really IS the chapter you've all been waiting for.

Love you! Read on!

**Disclaimer** - I do not, as much as I know we'd all love to, own Harry Potter. However, I do own awesome skills! XD

Have fun.

* * *

Lily and James entered the castle before they did, heading towards the Gryffindor towers leisurely. Sirius wound his arms around Hermione, walking behind her. She began to turn towards the towers as well, but Sirius steered her the other way.

He blew his breath against the back of her neck, rubbing his hands along her arms as she got chills. They laughed together.

"So, you like red, do you?" Sirius asked, grinning.

"What?"

"Just commenting on your choice of clothing."

Hermione continued walking, confused, before she realized what he was talking about. The charm on her bra must have been wearing off.

"Like what you see?"

"Love it."

Sirius made a sharp right turn, walking her up the stairs and down another hallway.

Hermione knew where he was leading her, and even more, she didn't care.

They reached a blank wall and walked the length of it, before Sirius spun her around. They walked the length of it again, and again, Sirius scooping Hermione into his arms and opening the door. Candles lined the walls, and a large canopy bed sat in the center of the room. Hermione dropped her handbag on a nightstand next to the bed as he carried her to the bed.

He laid her upon the crimson silk sheets, kissing a trail from the edge of her mouth to her ear, before whispering, "You are so beautiful. Are you sure you want to do this?"

Hermione looked into his eyes.

"I'm yours," she replied smiling.

He grinned, sliding his hands beneath her and slowly unzipping her dress. He lay directly on top of her, releasing some of his weight by grinding into her. Hermione moaned in pleasure, grasping his shirt in her fists. He slid his hands down, capturing her dress and sliding it off with them. Hermione began to work frantically at his shirt buttons, her kisses becoming steadily more demanding.

Soon, Hermione was left in just her undergarments, her dress nothing more than a crumpled pile of silk next to the bed. She let out a sigh of relief when she got his last button unclasped, nearly tearing his shirt off in yearning. She slid her hands along his chiseled stomach, unhooking his belt and sliding it off with ease.

Sirius moved his kisses from her mouth down her neck and along her chest, tracing the line of her bra. He slowly unclasped the back; Hermione releasing her hands from his belt loops long enough to slide her arms out of the straps.

Her hands immediately returned to his pants, unbuttoning them and pushing them down. Sirius kicked them off, and they, too, lay crumpled next to the bed.

Sirius pressed down onto Hermione again, who pushed back in heated desire. His longing for her was growing more and more evident with each thrust he pressed into her.

Hermione slid out of her panties, taking her time, teasing, tantalizing…

Sirius groaned and slid out of his boxers in no time at all, pulling Hermione's panties the rest of the way off impatiently. He kissed her deeply one last time before looking into her eyes questioningly. Her only response was another deep kiss, and with one slow thrust, Hermione cried out.

"Sirius!" she sighed breathlessly.

"Does it hurt?" he asked, looking at her pained expression.

"Only a little," she moaned. "Keep going…"

Sirius did as she requested, pressing harder and harder each time. He kissed away the trace of a tear on her cheek.

Soon, Hermione was crying out in pleasure instead of pain

"Faster," she whispered.

Sirius obeyed her every command, wanting nothing more than to make it perfect. Feeling as though he could hold himself back no longer, Sirius cried out her name in one last burst of pleasure, Hermione following immediately, matching his cry.

"I love you," whispered Sirius, as they rested on their sides, looking at each other.

"I love you more," Hermione whispered back.

The two lay together for a few more minutes, before getting dressed and heading back to their tower. Hermione kissed Sirius passionately goodnight in the common room before going up to her own dormitory. Exhausted, she fell asleep nearly the moment her head hit her pillow.

* * *

"Morning, love," Sirius said as Hermione sat down at the breakfast table. 

"Last night was amazing," she said.

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah."

She helped herself to some bacon and eggs, chewing thoughtfully.

"What's on your mind?" Sirius asked, nudging her with his knee.

"You."

Sirius grinned.

"I've been thinking, you know?" he said, rocking his knee back and forth against hers.

"What about?" Hermione asked.

"You."

"That's _my _line."

Sirius smiled. "I know, but… you're honestly the only the thing I can think about. It'd be great if you never had to go back…"

"Back where?"

"To… your time," he replied, his eyes showing a sadness that he had kept hidden for months.

"Oh," Hermione said uneasily, shifting her leg away from his. "I don't know… I don't really know how I got here, so I'm not exactly sure how to know if I'll go back. Dumbledore's looking into it, so I'll let you know as soon as he finds any information. I promise. Okay?"

"Alright," Sirius said, grabbing her hand and squeezing it reassuringly.

"Look, there's something I want to do today, so I'll see you tomorrow!" she said, hopping up from the table.

"Tomorrow!? What are you doing?" he questioned worriedly.

"Tomorrow, I promise!"

"Okay…" he said reluctantly.

Hermione got up from the table and kissed Sirius goodbye.

* * *

"Lily?" 

"Mmm…"

"Lily!"

"Unh…"

"Lily!" Hermione screeched, launching her pillow at Lily's head.

"Oof! Whadderyoudooun?"

Hermione swung her pillow again.

"Lily, wake up!"

"Why?"

"I need you to help me. And you shouldn't be sleeping anymore anyways."

Lily sat up and looked at her clock.

"What is it?" she sighed.

Hermione sat on the edge of Lily's bed, taking a deep breath.

"Okay, so that song he wrote for me and the date he set up… it was all just, so… meaningful. And I want to do something for him, you know?"

Lily nodded. "So what are you gonna do?"

"Well, this is where I need your help. I have no gift ideas, but I do know where to look for some."

"Oh?"

"Yes. Will you come with me to his house?"

"His house?! 'Mione! Are you crazy? Hasn't he told you anything about his family?!"

"Yes! He has! That's why we need to sneak. I know there's a fireplace in his room and I just want to look around. I might find something that will give me an idea of what to get him."

"I'm not sure I like this idea…"

"Come on! Please?" Hermione pouted.

Lily slumped her shoulders in defeat. "Fine. Let's go."

The girls got dressed and they made their way to the Common Room fire. Hermione took a pinch of floo powder from her own reserve and threw it into the flames.

"Number twelve, Grimmauld Place, Sirius Black's bedroom!"

She stepped into the fire and was instantly whisked away, Lily following her shortly after.

"Oof!" Lily smacked into the floor. She had obviously not flooed much before.

"Shh!" scolded Hermione.

Lily gave her a helpless look and rolled her eyes, picking herself up off the floor and brushing off her robes. She looked around the dark, dingy room, grimacing at the tattered curtains and drab bed sheets.

"I can't believe he actually slept in here…" Lily whispered.

Hermione didn't look at her. A photo on Sirius' night stand had caught her attention. It was a picture of Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter all laughing and punching each other good-naturedly.

She sat on the edge of Sirius' bed, holding the frame in her hands.

"Maybe I should find some more pictures and put together an album for him…"

"That's a cute idea," agreed Lily.

Hermione became aware of the intricately detailed designs along the golden frame of the photo. A snake that Hermione had first taken as a ribbon wrapped flawlessly around stars along the border. She ran her fingers along the design, tracing the snake all the way around the frame.

And in that very second, Hermione faded from Lily's vision and felt herself being pulled into nonexistence for the second time in her life.

* * *

"No…" breathed Hermione. "NO!" she yelled. 

She looked around. She was holding the picture… she was in Sirius' room. She was still in the past…

Wasn't she?

Lily wasn't there… Hermione paused. What was that? There was noise downstairs…

Noise that wasn't there before…

Hermione opened the door slightly.

"Ronald Weasley!" someone that sounded terribly like Mrs. Weasley yelled.

Hermione felt like she was going to throw up.

She was back.

"Ron?" she said faintly, nearly falling to the floor.

Hermione found her balance, running down the stairs and into the kitchen.

There were so many people… people she hadn't seen in nearly a year. Several reactions followed simultaneously.

Mrs. Weasley dropped a plate of turkey and china flew across the room; Ron choked on his pumpkin juice; Harry jumped up and froze; Ginny fainted; Lupin smiled; and Sirius… Sirius looked like hell. He slowly stood up, but made no attempt to move any farther.

Hermione couldn't move. She could hardly breathe.

Mrs. Weasley was torn between tending to Ginny and staring at Hermione. Eventually, her motherly instincts took over, and after a few quick spells, Ginny sat up.

Although there were many others in the room, Hermione had eyes only for one, and he stared straight back.

"'Mi?"

Hermione ran towards him, stopping a pace in front of him. She looked into his eyes, searching…

He shook his head. Tears streamed down his face, and slowly, painstakingly slowly, he stepped away.

"You know," he began to whisper hoarsely. He swallowed and began again. "I still remember the last thing you said to me. 'I'll see you tomorrow!' you said. 'Tomorrow, I promise!'"

He paused.

"Tomorrow was twenty years ago, 'Mi."

Hermione looked to the ground.

"Twenty years, Sirius… I can't… there was no… no way of knowing...it just happened! Lily was-"

"You said you'd tell me! You _promised_!"

"I-"

Ron finally found his voice.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?!"

* * *

**A/N **- WOOOOOOOT! So, I promise. Next chapter, tomorrow (if you review). I've written another chapter, so if I do the same tomorrow, I'll stay caught up. Look for about four more chapters! MAYBE nine. It depends. It'll be either 15 or 20, depending on what way I take this. Love you! Review if you want the chapter tomorrow. Otherwise, you may well wait until Friday, because I actually DON'T have practice that day.


	12. Don't Make Me Cry

**A/N - **Yay! Another chapter! Read! Review! I'll update soon!

* * *

Hermione looked from Sirius to Ron, unable to say anything.

"Well? Where've you been?!" yelled Ron. "You look fine! You don't look like you've been taken captive by Death Eaters or anything, so what've you been doing all this time? Just lying around on a beach somewhere? Decide to take a little vacation and not tell anyone?!"

"Ron!" said Lupin in a sharp voice. "You know it's nothing like that, so drop it."

"Don't tell me what to do!" Ron shouted. "And what's all this talk to Sirius, huh? Did he help plan your little trip?! Did he schedule your hair appointment?! Did he help you run away from all the bad little things that were happening?!"

"Ron! Stop it!" cried Hermione.

"TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!"

"RON! Knock it off!" Harry interrupted.

"Oh, so you're on her side to, are you?" asked Ron, turning on Harry.

"There aren't any sides to be taken! Let her tell us her story!"

"I don't want to hear it," Ron said, stomping out of the room.

Hermione began to cry, burying her face in her hands.

"Ron, charming as ever," muttered Harry. "'Mione? Listen, it's great to see you. Sit down."

He pulled out a chair from the table where Ron had been sitting, allowing her to take a seat.

Hermione sat down and wiped her tears on her sleeve. She couldn't even bring herself to look at Sirius, who had not defended her once during Ron's escapade.

Everyone was staring at her, and Hermione didn't have a clue what to say. It was worse than trying to tell Sirius that she was from the future.

"Why are you guys here, anyway?" she asked, trying to avoid the question of where she'd been. "It's not the holidays…"

"Ever since you've been gone, the Death Eater's have been on a rampage. We assumed that they'd gotten to you, so we dropped out and spent all of our time looking for you…" explained Harry.

"You dropped out of school!?" Hermione cried in disbelief.

"We're really glad you're back," whispered Ginny, attempting to calm her down. "Will you please tell us where you've been?"

Hermione took a shaky breath. She gathered her courage and looked at Sirius, who nodded. That was all she needed to go on.

"I was sent into the past."

"Really?" exclaimed Molly. "Oh, dear. No wonder there wasn't a trace of where you'd gone! How far?"

Hermione looked at Sirius again, who was now looking at the table. She glanced at Lupin, who had his eyes closed, rubbing his temples with his index fingers. She took a deep breath, letting it out slowly.

"Twenty years."

Her words met silence. After a short pause, Ginny broke it, speaking tentatively.

"How?" Ginny questioned, saying all she could muster to ask.

"Well, we never really found out. But I'm almost positive it was because of that bottle we used in the Room of Requirement. That, and the spell that was put on it. Speaking of, where are the twins?"

"They're at their shop in Hogsmeade."

"Oh…"

"So where were you staying? In the past, I mean?" asked Harry.

"At… Hogwarts."

Harry creased his brows for a moment, putting two and two together.

"You met my parents, didn't you?"

Hermione looked at him.

"Yes."

"And me…" offered Lupin.

"Yes…"

"And Sirius?" suggested Lupin, again.

"_Yes_…"

"And did you do what I asked?" he questioned.

Hermione's brow furrowed.

"What?"

"When you were on the train leaving for Hogwarts, I asked you to do something. Did you do it?"

A tear slipped from the corner of Hermione's eyes as she suddenly recalled the words Lupin had shouted to her from the platform.

"_Love him, 'Mione_."

"More than you'll ever know. I still do."

"I have a feeling that you know a lot more than we do," said Harry, wagging his finger at Lupin.

Hermione immediately felt torn. She knew Lupin had deliberately sent her to the past and now she was absolutely clueless as to where she and Sirius stood now. If not for Lupin, however, she would have never gotten the chance to fall in love. Anger won out, though. "This is entirely your fault!" she screamed at Lupin.

"Hermione, I would really appreciate it if we could take this elsewhere," Lupin said quietly.

"I want to know what's going on!" exclaimed Harry.

"You'll find out in due time. Hermione?" said Lupin, gesturing near the drawing room.

Harry opened his mouth to object, but decided better of it. His shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Soon?" Harry asked.

"Soon," confirmed Hermione.

"Remus, wait," said Sirius, not looking up from the table, speaking up again finally.

Lupin turned around to face Sirius.

"Yes?"

Sirius chewed on his cheek for a moment before answering.

"Can I come with you?"

Lupin smiled. "Of course!"

Harry gaped. What was going on?

* * *

Lupin drew the doors shut behind him. 

"Now, I feel that an explanation is in order."

"Yes, it is," said Hermione forcefully.

Sirius sat on a sofa across Hermione, his head in his hands.

"Twenty years ago, something extraordinary happened at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but a select few realized it. Three were told of the situation, and one happened to be clever enough to figure it out on his own."

"You…" said Sirius, realizing what he meant. "You knew she was from the future before I did! And you never told me!"

"Calm down, Sirius. Now, I gave her a book for Christmas, if you'll recall. I believe it was called, Keeping Secrets: The Trouble of Friends. It was given in hopes that she would soon tell us her dilemma instead of keeping it to herself. In due time, she informed you, and obviously you accepted it. However, I feel that a promise was made, and not kept. A promise that _couldn't _be kept, and it is for this reason that you became so bitterly cold towards everything and everyone the moment Hermione was gone. Lily was distraught, as were I and James, yet you just seemed to shut yourself up. The single person it should have affected the most seemed less changed than ever. You put on a mask to hide your emotions, but Sirius, we all knew better. And now she's back, and you're acting that childish way all over again!"

Sirius scoffed. "Look, it's been twenty years. _Twenty years, _Remus! You expect me to pick up right where we left off?"

A tear rolled down Hermione's cheek. "Yes," she mumbled, but not loud enough for Sirius to catch it.

"Listen!" he yelled. "You may have some 'plan' and maybe you have it all figured out but I _know_ that it won't be the same!"

"Why not?" asked Lupin.

"Because! Just because!"

Hermione felt a wave of déjà vu wash over her. Without even thinking, she responded with, "Oh, what a thorough explanation. You've really enlightened me."

But she wasn't lighthearted when she said it. And she wasn't joking around. She was reliving another time, another place…

Sirius caught her eyes and held them. Hermione felt them burn with anticipation, and when she could stand it no longer, she broke down into sobs, cradling herself.

Sirius felt his heart breaking.

"Before you say anything else, I would like to explain myself," said Lupin, turning to Hermione. "Because I knew that you were going to fall in love with Sirius, I convinced the twins to put that spell on the bottle. I made sure that they perfected a silent stopping charm so that they could stop the bottle when it directly landed on you, Hermione. I knew it had to be done, and for some reason, I just knew it had to be me that made it happen!"

Hermione shook her head and stood up slowly.

"I don't want to talk about it. It doesn't even matter anymore."

Sirius opened his mouth but couldn't say anything. Hermione slammed the door shut behind her.

"Well," said Lupin, turning to Sirius, face bitter. "That went well."

"Are you kidding?!"

"Yes, actually. Sorry. It's hard with all this tension…"

"HOW CAN YOU JOKE AT A TIME LIKE THIS!?"

Lupin smiled sadly. "If you only knew."

"I've got to do something," said Sirius, his brow creasing.

"That you do."

* * *

"Harry!" Sirius whispered loudly. 

"What?" he asked.

"Shh!"

Harry lowered his voice to a whisper. "What?"

"I need to borrow your invisibility cloak."

"Why?"

"Don't worry about it. I'll have it back tonight."

Harry studied Sirius for a moment, before nodding. "Okay…"

* * *

**A/N - **Ah! Angstyness! Gah! Well, another chapter soon I hope! Review! Love! 


	13. Doing Something Right

**A/N** - Three more reviews and I'll hit one-hundred! WOOT! Here's the chapter where it's sweet and dandy, just as you all asked for. This is absolutely all I have written so far, but I do intend on keeping the story going. I just finished this chapter today, so here you go.

**Disclaimer** - Even if I get one-hundred reviews, I will not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Hermione poured hot water into a mug, pulling a tea bag from its wrapper and dropping it in the cup. She took a spoon from the drawer and slowly stirred the water, watching as the tea swirled through the cup. She wrapped her hands around the cup, held it to her lips and sipped it slowly. The steam rose into the air, and Hermione took a seat at the table. 

Molly rubbed her back as she walked by.

"Would you like some food, dear?" she asked.

"No, thanks."

"Alright. Let me know if you change your mind. It's good to have you back."

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley."

Molly left the room, leaving Hermione in silence. She took another sip of tea, feeling the warmth travel down her throat.

A voice from behind startled her, and tea splashed onto the table.

"Cor meum sequar quia debemus esse."

She looked around. There was no one there.

She didn't really recognize the voice, but maybe it was because of the Latin accent.

"Animam tuam capiam et cum mihi te tollam."

She looked around again. "Excuse me?" she asked, her heart starting to race.

"Mea te facere dispono."

She stood up quickly, turning around, when a pair of hands covered her eyes.

"Ergo simul simus in aeternam," the person said, whispering into Hermione's ear, and chills ran down her spine.

The hands slid from her eyes to her shoulders, traveling gently to her sides, wrapping across her stomach and holding her closely.

Hermione grabbed the arms, running her hands along them softly.

"I never forgot how you felt, or the way you trembled when I whispered in your ear, or the way you smelled…"

Hermione turned in his arms, staring deep into the eyes of Sirius, who had just appeared beside her.

"Or the way you kissed," said Sirius, pulling her into a deep kiss.

After a few moments, he pulled away and said, "Or how much I love you."

Hermione smiled and hugged him tightly. Suddenly, she pushed him away.

"You think that just because you come in here speaking some foreign language and acting all sweet that you're suddenly forgiven?!" she exclaimed mockingly.

Sirius shrugged, a blue spark dancing in his eyes for the first time in twenty years.

"What were you saying, anyway? Was that latin?" she asked, curious.

"Yes. I said, 'I will follow my heart because we are meant to be. I will capture your soul and take you away with me. I intend to make you mine, so let us be together forever.'"

Hermione smiled again and kissed him, running her hands through his hair.

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling on the small of her back.

"Mm…"

Hermione pulled out of the kiss, looking back up at him. "We have to tell them."

"I know," he whispered.

"Now…" she said, tugging on his arm.

"Now?"

"Yes, dear. Now."

Sirius groaned.

"And here I thought things were getting better! Now we have to go and ruin it."

"Oh, don't be silly. I'm sure they'll understand."

"Yeah! Ok! Picture this. 'Excuse me, Ronald? May I have a word? Yes, well, twenty years ago, the girl you've had a crush on for years was sent into my time, and I fell madly in love with her. Now she's back, and I was just asking, may I have your blessing before I swept her off her feet again?'"

Hermione snorted. "Okay, so maybe it won't be easy, but we still have to do it."

Sirius sighed.

"Let's get it over with, shall we?"

* * *

Hermione rapped on the bedroom door. 

"Ron?"

No answer. She knocked again.

"Ron!"

"Go away."

"Ron, stop being ridiculous and let me in."

"No!"

Hermione threw her hands up angrily. "I'm coming in whether you like it or not!"

"Don't even—"

"_Alohamora_"

"—bloody hell, 'Mione."

Ron was standing right in front of the door with his hand stretched out.

"You were going to open the door?" asked Hermione, shocked.

"I was obviously thinking about it."

Hermione sighed.

"Will you please come downstairs? I'm going to tell you the whole story. I'm going to tell everyone… right from the beginning."

"Why can't you tell me here?" he asked, touching the side of face with the back of his hand.

"Ron, don't," she said, grabbing his hand. "We're telling everyone."

"Who's 'we'?" asked Ron, crestfallen.

"Lupin, Sirius, the twins, and I."

"The twins?"

"Yes."

Ron ran his hand through his hair.

"What if I don't want to know?" he asked, searching her eyes and stepping closer.

Hermione stepped back. "Then you don't want my friendship."

She turned and walked out the door, leaving Ron where he stood.

Walking into the kitchen, Hermione was pleased to see everyone but Ron there. She took a seat next to Sirius, who intertwined his fingers with hers beneath the table, squeezing her hand. She smiled at him.

Everyone was staring expectantly at Hermione, who began to feel uncomfortable with all the tension in the air.

"So…"

Hermione looked around at everyone and took a deep breath. "I was sent into the past, twenty years. Some of you already know this, some don't."

Somebody behind her cleared her throat.

"Really?"

Hermione turned around. It was Ron.

"Yes. Please sit down, Ron," she said, offering the chair next to her.

Ron sat down and looked at his hands.

"Keep going," he mumbled.

Hermione nodded.

"Okay, so let's start at the beginning. Fred? George? Can you tell us what Lupin had you do?"

Fred and George looked at each other, grinning.

"Right-oh!" they declared in unison.

"One day," began Fred. "Remus here came up to us with a request."

"A _well-paying_ request, if you follow our drift," interjected George.

Molly glared at her sons.

"I can't believe you two sometimes," she snarled.

The boys continued on as if she hadn't spoken.

"All he asked us to do was put this spell on a bottle and somehow get Hermione to touch it."

"We asked him how to do it," said George, "and he simply said to be creative."

"He asked us to perfect a silent stopping charm for few extra galleons," added Fred.

"So we did!"

They nodded happily.

"What was the spell?" asked Ginny.

Hermione sighed. "_Inclino__ tempus __temporis_."

Sirius choked on the coffee he was drinking.

"So that's how you were sent back!"

"What do you mean? How do you know?" asked Ginny.

"It's Latin! It means 'to turn time!'"

"I won't even ask why you know Latin," said Harry.

"I wouldn't," agreed Sirius.

Hermione slammed her cup of tea back on the table.

"Can we get back to the story, please?"

Everyone fell silent.

"So anyways," she continued, slightly heatedly. "After I grabbed the bottle I was sent into the past. Twenty years."

"Hold on!" said Molly. "How did they get you to touch the bottle?"

Hermione had hoped she would miss that part, but Molly was proving to be a lot sharper than Hermione had expected.

"Well, we were, erm… having a… party. In the room of requirement…"

"We were playing spin the bottle!" yelled George happily.

Hermione smacked her hand to her forehead, but Molly made no comment. This made Hermione feel even more uncomfortable, if that was possible.

"_Anyways!_ After that, I met Sirius, Lupin, Lily, James, Peter…. Everyone that was in that time period."

"I bet that was weird," Ginny thought aloud.

"It was," concurred Hermione.

"Indeed," said Lupin. "It proved to be very difficult for Hermione to adjust to being around people she already knew, but they had no idea of her existence."

"Dumbledore created a false story for me. I was a transfer student from Beauxbatons, at least, that's what all the students were told," said Hermione.

"I fell in love," stated Sirius.

"With who?" asked Ron, obviously not catching on.

"With me," said Hermione quietly. She winced internally, waiting for an outburst that would never come.

"Oh."

"Oh?" she asked, surprised.

Ron nodded. "So then what?" he asked.

Hermione was still slightly speechless from Ron's lack of emotion; it took a moment for her to regain her composure.

"Well, we dated the entire time I was there, and one day I decided that I wanted to get him something. A gift, in return for all he'd done for me."

Hermione shifted in her seat. Sirius didn't know this yet. She continued.

"Lily and I traveled secretly to Sirius' house. We arrived by floo in his room, where I was going to look for gift ideas. A picture on his nightstand caught my eye, and I sat on the bed, looking at it. The frame was so neat… so detailed. It was almost entrancing. A snake… for Slytherin, I presume. It was the only Slytherin thing in his room… I ran my finger all the way around the frame, tracing the snake, and the very moment I completed the trail, I was sent back here."

She broke off, tears streaming down her face.

"You were going to get me something?" asked Sirius.

Hermione nodded.

"But… why?"

"Because I love you! And I wanted to! You were always just so sweet, and… amazing, Sirius. I just wanted to do something for you in return."

"So," said Sirius. "We wondered if everyone was still ok."

He looked at everyone's puzzled faces and shifted uncomfortably, bringing his and Hermione's intertwined hands out from underneath the table and placing them on top.

"With us."

The two looked expectantly at the group, smiling slightly until they saw the looks on everyone's face.

Shock. Slight disgust.

At least, that's what it looked like.

Despite the look on her face, Ginny began to bounce in her chair. "THAT'S SO CUTE!" she squealed.

Everyone but Ron broke into huge grins, and Hermione and Sirius both let out a large sigh of relief.

Hermione turned to face Ron, biting her cheek worriedly.

"Ron?"

He sighed, a tear rolling down his cheek.

"Are you happy?" he asked. "When you're around him… are you happy?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes," she whispered.

"Then I'm happy for you."

Hermione hugged him. "This means so much to me, Ron," she breathed into his ear.

He hugged her tighter, before pulling back and facing Sirius.

"If you so much as _dent_ her heart, I will murder you in your awakeness."

Sirius nodded seriously.

Ginny snorted. "Awakeness? Did you mean sleep?"

Ron shook his head. "I meant what I said and I said what I meant. Ron Weasley is faithful, 100 percent."

George smacked Fred's shoulder.

"I told you we shouldn't have given him that stupid muggle rhyme book for Christmas! I knew he'd do something stupid with it!"

"Well, that was the point, wasn't it?" asked Fred, grinning.

George looked thoughtful for a moment. "Yes, I suppose you're right."

Ron glared. Everyone else laughed.

Hermione curled into Sirius arms, leaning against his chest and closing her eyes.

It was going to be ok.

It was actually starting to feel right.

* * *

**A/N - **Yay! End of chapter! Yay! Closure! Yay! Jeni's gonna have to right more isn't she?... -smacks forehead- What have I gotten myself into? 

Hugs!

Cookies!

Review and I will love you endlessly. I'm trying to think of something cool for my hundredth reviewer. Any ideas?


	14. The Box in the Robe

**A/N - AS PROMISED, IT IS MARCH FIRST AND I AM POSTING!**

Okay, everyone. I have returned! I read my previous chapter, and I really don't feel like it was anywhere near as good as the rest of the story. I have officially disappointed myself. Hopefully not you guys, though!

In other news, for those who care, my musical was absolutely fantastical. We had the biggest crowd EVER! I'm talking standing room only. FOOTLOOSE! Okay. I'm over it.

Now, on with the story. -hugs- Thanks so much for sticking with me.

ALSO! My WordPerfect trial ran out so I'm stuck with Works Word Processor, and I have yet to figure out page breaks on this thing, so I'm using hyphens. Sorry if it bothers you.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione sat up in bed, the light from her window spewing against her face. Squinting against the sunlight, she rubbed her eyes and pulled the covers off. Placing her feet on the cool floors, Hermione shivered and crossed her arms. She listened for the sounds of life in the kitchen below but heard nothing.

_That's odd_, she thought to herself, pulling at the key she wore on her necklace. Mrs. Weasley was always up before her… at least, while Hermione was still there.

Hermione put on her slippers and robe and headed down the stairs. She peeked through the kitchen door and saw Mrs. Weasley at the table, her head on her arms, fast asleep. Hermione smiled to herself. The poor woman exhausted herself everyday for everyone but herself.

Hermione silently conjured a teapot from the cupboard and filled it with tap water, setting it on the stove while rummaging through a box of tea packages. She settled on lavender tea, pulling out two packets.

She grabbed some eggs from the refrigerator and set them cooking while toasting some bread with her wand. The teapot began to whistle and Hermione scuffled over to grab it before Mrs. Weasley awoke. She set on a holder on the counter, glancing worriedly at Mrs. Weasley.

She was still asleep.

Hermione put the eggs onto two plates, along with the toast. Hermione silently scolded herself for not making any bacon; the plates looked almost empty. She sighed but placed them on the table anyways. There was no time before the eggs would cool. She poured the steaming water into a couple of coffee cups, placing a tea bag in each.

"Mrs. Weasley," she whispered.

"Hm…"

"Mrs. Weasley, you're asleep on the table."

"What?" Mrs. Weasley sat up. "Oh, dear."

She rubbed her eyes.

"What's this? Did you make me breakfast?"

Hermione smiled, nodding.

"Oh, Hermione. You're so sweet. Thank you! I guess I just nodded off waiting for someone to get up."

"Mrs. Weasley, you deserve some sleep. It's not a crime."

Mrs. Weasley sighed. "There's just not enough time."

Hermione shook her head. Molly was truly a lost cause. The woman really did live for her work… her family.

Just then, footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs.

"I wonder who that is," thought Mrs. Weasley aloud.

"Good morning, ladies," said Sirius, answering Molly's question as he entered the kitchen and kissed Hermione on the cheek.

"Tea?" Hermione asked, conjuring a cup.

"Please."

She poured some water into the cup and added a lavender packet, handing it to Sirius as he took a seat next to her.

"Sleep well?" he asked.

"Exceptionally. I never realized how much I missed being here, I guess."

Molly smiled at her. "We missed you as well, dear."

Hermione felt tears well up in her eyes.

She was so happy to be back, but she felt so sad. She couldn't explain it.

She quickly brushed away her tears with her sleeve before either of the others could notice.

"So what's on your agenda today, love?" Sirius questioned, wrapping his arm around her.

"I don't know," she answered truthfully. "It's my first day being back, really, and I kind of want to catch up with everyone."

She paused.

"But at the same time, I kind of want a day alone, to get over the shock of this."

Sirius nodded.

"Whatever you want. I'm just so glad you're here."

"Me, too," she said, leaning against his shoulder and sipping her tea.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione stared through the pane of glass that overlooked the back of the house, lying on her stomach. A small sickening feeling was slowly knotting its way into her, and Hermione didn't know what to do. Shouldn't she be happy now that she was back?

Hermione stood up and walked over to her desk, pulling out a photo album. A robe lay rumpled in her chair, and Hermione threw it out of the way. The robe hit the floor with a loud _thunk._

_That's odd_, Hermione thought. She walked over to the robe and picked it up, reaching in its pocket. She pulled out a small wooden box.

A dizziness washed over her, hitting Hermione like a wave of remembrance.

This was the robe she was wearing when she was sent back here.

This was the box that Lily had given her.

_I wonder…_

Hermione fingered the key on her necklace for a moment, before slipping the silk ribbon necklace over her head. She inserted the key and turned it to the right. Opening the box, she laughed as a small dog ran around in circles on a wooden base that read _Padfoot_. It was the gift James had given her for Christmas…

Hermione remembered putting it in the box for safe keeping.

And Hermione had a sudden flash of putting the box in her pocket yesterday morning… right before she had woken up Lily…

But why?

Why did she grab it?

She had no need of it…

Perhaps it was intuition. Perhaps it was fate.

Either way, Hermione took no time at all in closing the lid and turning the key to the left. Opening the box, Hermione let out a sigh of relief.

In the bottom of the box there laid a piece of parchment folded to fit, along with a picture.

Hermione pulled the picture out first. It was a picture of her, Lily, and Emma from Halloween. Hermione smiled and blinked back the tears welling up in her eyes. She didn't understand. She hardly ever used to cry… now she felt emotional over the smallest things.

But then again, everything that had been happening lately wasn't so small, really.

Hermione picked up the note and unfolded it…

_Dear 'Mione,_

_I don't understand what's going on. Sirius has been moping around without saying a word, and you're nowhere to be found. All Lupin will say is that you're gone. He won't say where you are or why you've left. I don't know why you left either. One minute you were talking to me, and the next you had disapparated to somewhere else. Where did you go?_

_We miss you._

_We're still here for you._

_Please come back._

_Love always,_

_Lily._

Hermione brushed away the tears from her cheeks and hastily pulled out parchment and ink from her desk. Scurrying to find a quill, Hermione scrawled back-

_Lily, _

_There aren't nearly enough words to tell you what's happening. I'm from the future. I always was. There. I said it. Sirius knows, and Lupin figured out. I really wanted to tell you guys, I swear…_

_Somehow, I was sent back to my time… twenty years after yours._

_Now I'm here… Look, there's so much I want to say that I still can't. I can't mess up the timeline... I refuse to let that happen. So far, everything's ok._

_It's ok._

_I miss you and I'm so sorry for not telling you._

_Tell Sirius I love him._

_I'll write again soon._

_Love always,_

_Hermione._

Hermione folded the parchment and put it in the box, turning the key.

Now all she had to do was wait.

It's too bad that time won't wait.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N **- I know it's short. I know it's terrible. But hey, you wanted it. Also, I am babysitting and this was my first chance to write since my last chapter. However, the babysitting makes it hard to write. XD

-LOVEYOU! Review!!!-

-Jenn


	15. Twists and Turns of Fate

-1**A/N** - Hey guys! Yay for another chapter in only five days! That's pretty good considering my schedule. So I'm really loving this chapter. Despite my hate towards the last one. This one doesn't really continue the Hermione/Lily - ness, but the next one will. This one just deals with some minor Sirius/Hermione issues.

So… on with the chapter. I'm rather upset with the lack of reviewness… but I can't _really _complain. I love you guys too much. Just PLEASE review.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione ran down the stairs, a smile plastered on her face.

"Sirius!" she called, her voice resounding in the hallway. "Sirius!"

"Yes?" he inquired, stepping out from a door on the right. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said breathlessly, pulling the box out from behind her and showing to Sirius. "Remember this?"

Sirius stared at it…

It did seem somewhat familiar, but he couldn't quite place it.

"Kind of," he said.

"It was my Christmas gift from Lily!"

"Oh, yeah! The one where you could send things back and forth, right?"

"Mhm!" Hermione glowed. "And she sent me a note!"

"Did you send one back?"

"Of course. I'm just waiting for her reply."

Sirius nodded, his forehead crinkling.

"Isn't this great?" she asked, bouncing on her toes.

"I guess, but…" he trailed off.

"What? What is it?"

"Tell me that this won't cloud your vision."

Hermione blinked at him, confused. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just- just look at the big picture. I guess that's all I'm trying to say. I mean, are you really _supposed_ to be able to talk to Lily and the others? Isn't that against some law of time or something?"

Hermione's face fell.

"Look," he said, tenderly touching her face. "I just don't want you to get your hopes up about something that might not work."

Hermione nodded.

"Come on," Sirius said, taking her hand. "Let's go somewhere."

And with that, he placed his hands over her eyes and turned on the spot, the two disappearing with a small _pop!_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione giggled, prying at Sirius' hands.

"Let me see!" she whined.

"No! Not yet!"

"Please?"

"Just a little further…"

Hermione huffed.

"Watch your step, there's a drop here…"

"How am I supposed to watch my step when I can't see?" she asked playfully.

"You know what I mean," he countered, leading her across the room.

--

"Okay, open your eyes," Sirius said, releasing his hands from her face.

Hermione looked around. They were in a large intricately detailed room. Along one wall was tapestry that covered it entirely. It depicted an incredibly beautiful wooded setting, complete with a rushing brook. Something blue twinkled above the water, and with a closer look, Hermione realized they were small fairies. A wind blew across the tapestry, causing the fairies to scatter.

Another wall was dedicated solely to books. Large chestnut bookshelves lined the wall, the shelves rotating periodically to reveal even more books. Hermione was breathless. Couches and pouf chairs were scattered artistically across the room, and the floors were covered with a plush white carpet that was, surprisingly, pristinely clean.

"Wow…"

"Yeah," agreed Sirius, smiling at her amazement.

"Where are we?"

"Upstairs… _Upstairs_-upstairs."

"Really?"

"Yeah, this was Mum's library."

Hermione smiled walking over to the bookshelves…

"I love it…"

"Thought you would," said Sirius, wrapping his arms around her.

Hermione grabbed a book off the shelf, skimming through it. Sirius led her to a couch, where she sat down. He sat beside her, breathing in the scent of her. It had been so long since he'd been able to see her like this… watch her. It was pure torture when he first met her, in her third year. He knew it was her, and yet… it wasn't. Anything she had said reminded him painfully of those memories twenty years prior.

But then it happened. She disappeared.

He'd had a feeling that she had been sent into the past. He was pretty sure that the timeline fit, but it couldn't be true. He had waited to long for it to happen, it surely couldn't be happening then. And besides, the Death Eaters were on a new rampage… and that seemed much more likely. Yes, he had thought sadly, that was probably what had happened.

Yet now, here she was.

_Let it go._

It was real.

_Let it roll right off your shoulder._

This was happening. He had waited all that time, and it was finally worth it. It hadn't been for nothing.

_Don't you know?_

_The hardest part is over._

Sirius gently reached up and tucked a stray curl behind her ear. He watched her reading, her face slightly concentrated. She was so beautiful, and she was in love with _him. _What had he ever done to deserve her?

Nothing, he thought.

But he had her. And that's all that mattered to him.

_Let it in._

_Let your clarity define you._

Hermione turned the page, snuggling closer to Sirius. She used one hand to hold the book open, and the other to intertwine her fingers with his.

_In the end,_

_You will only just remember how this feels._

The time passed, Sirius simply watching her as she read.

_Our lives are made  
In these small hours _

Downstairs, Ginny was asking her mother where Hermione had gone to. Molly simply replied that she was off with Sirius. Ginny smiled.

_  
These little wonders  
These twists and turns of fate _

Sirius began tracing small circles on the back of Hermione's hand, progressing to hearts, swirls, words… just passing the time.

_  
Time falls away,  
But these small hours  
These small hours  
Still remain_

Hermione snapped her book shut and turned to faced Sirius. He was slightly shocked at the sudden break in the silence.__

Let it slide  
Let your troubles fall behind you

"I love you," she said.

Sirius smiled. "I love you too, 'Mi."

_  
Let it shine,  
Till you feel it all around you_

Hermione leaned into Sirius, kissing him gently on the cheek.

_  
And I don't mind  
If it's me you need to turn to _

Sirius pulled her onto his lap.

_  
We'll get by  
It's the heart that really matters in the end  
_

He kissed her softly on her neck.

_  
Our lives are made  
In these small hours  
These little wonders  
These twists and turns of fate _

Hermione smiled against his chest as he rubbed her back.

_  
Time falls away  
But these small hours_

"I missed you, 'Mi," he said, a tear slipping down his cheek.

_  
These small hours  
Still remain  
_

Hermione felt the tear drip onto her cheek and looked into his eyes. She gently brushed away the wetness from his eyes, and kissed him on the nose.

"This isn't too weird for you?" he asked.

"Sirius, I love you. If it was weird, I honestly wouldn't be here."

_  
All of my regret  
Will wash away somehow_

"Now shut up and kiss me."

_  
But I cannot forget  
the way I feel right now_

"Yes, ma'am."__

In these small hours  
These little wonders   
These twists and turns of fate  
Yeah, these twisted turns of fate  
Time falls away  
Yeah, but these small hours,  
These small hours  
Still remain

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N** - Okay, so there it is. Wasn't it adorable!? And much better than the last chapter?!

Review and let me know what you think! -wink wink-


	16. These Yesterday's Feelings

-1**A/N** - Okay, so today, I had my ACT, and I was freaking out, I have to admit. I was sick, I had to go to the bathroom, and I lost my license. Luckily, the sick feeling passed, I went potty on break, and I found my license under the table.

lol…..

So this chapter will be a bit angsty …. A bit sad…. And then a bit happy…

**Disclaimer** - In all honesty, if you were JK Rowling, would you be writing fan fictions? I might… but that's just me! And I'm not JK! I'm not just kidding either! And if you haven't noticed.. I'm not good at jokes…….

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione and Sirius made their way back downstairs for lunch, only to be greeted by loud shouts emitting from the kitchen.

"Why you _bloody_ bastard!"

"Aw, did someone hit a nerve?" asked Ron teasingly.

"FRED WEASLEY!"

Hermione rubbed her ears. Mrs. Weasley's yell was shrill enough to make you squint for hours. Sirius held Hermione back, keeping her from entering the kitchen. Hermione gave him a look and simply brushed past him.

"No, Mum! He's in for it this time! I've absolutely had it!"

A thumping noise sounded as Fred slammed Ron against the wall. He was livid.

Fred had his wand pointed directly at Ron's throat and his arm across his chest, Ron holding his chin up defiantly, but a scared look reflected in his eyes.

Mrs. Weasley stood across the kitchen, one hand on her hip and another pointing straight at Fred.

"FREDRICK! I AM WARNING YOU! IF YOU DO NOT PUT DOWN YOUR WAND THIS INSTANT I WILL BAN YOU FROM THIS HOUSE!"

"Mum!"

"**NOW!**"

Fred shoved his wand in his back pocket, throwing Ron one last glare before storming out of the room.

Ron's lips were a tight line and his nostrils flared as he slammed himself into a seat.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked timidly.

"Nothing," said Ron forcefully. "Nothing the bloody prat doesn't want."

Molly sighed and shook her head, throwing Ron a disapproving look.

"Ron, here, has gone off and poked through Fred's stuff again, despite how much he _knows_ Fred and George like to keep their shop business _private._"

Ron rolled his eyes. "Yeah, that's it."

Hermione creased her eyebrows. Sure, Fred and George liked keeping their products secret, but wasn't Fred a little _too _upset for a dispute as trivial as that?

It just didn't set right in her stomach.

"Hey, 'Mi?"

Hermione looked up at Sirius.

"Yeah?"

"You forgot this upstairs," he said, handing her a small wooden box.

"Oh! Thank you!" she said, giving him a kiss. Hermione sat next to Ron, her fingers tracing the edge of the box.

"Listen, Ron-"

Just then, Fred came storming back into the kitchen, eyes flashing with rage.

"You know what? I've decided I don't care about staying here with this prat around!"

Hermione's eyes widened.

"Fred, don't-"

"_Flipendo!_"

Ron ducked just in time, but the charm hit the keepsake box in Hermione's hand, sending it into the air.

For one moment, Hermione felt her breath catch as the box was suspended in midair… she thrust her hands out to catch it, knocking over a chair and falling to the floor, her hands still outstretched.

The box landed just in front of her hands with a thunk and a snap as the thin wood that held it together shattered. A small tinking resounded in her ears as the lock broke off and bounced a few times.

-----------------------

Hermione scrambled to her feet, pulling out her wand.

"_Reparo!_"

Nothing.

"_Reparo!_"

Hermione felt a hot tear sting her cheek. Bile was rising up in her throat, but she kept it down. Her stomach churning, she spoke again.

"Fredrick Weasley," she said in a raging, shaking whisper. "If you value you're life at _all_, I would be out of this room before I turn around."

"I-"

"_Now._"

There was a pause, and a small pop, indicating Fred's departure, before Hermione bent over to pick up the pieces. Sirius kneeled next to her, sweeping the pile of splintered wood into his hands.

"It's okay, love."

Hermione bit her cheek and shook her head.

"It's not."

Ron gripped his chair and looked at Hermione.

"What was that?" he asked tentatively.

"My keepsake box."

Ron shoved his hands in his pockets. He didn't understand the importance of the box, but then again, Hermione _was_ a girl, and perhaps those sorts of things were important to her.

"From Lily."

"Oh," he said. That made more sense. It still seemed a little trivial though. Sirius sighed at the look of confusion on his face.

"They could send things back and forth with it, and Hermione had it with her when she came back," he explained.

"OH!" exclaimed Ron, the realization hitting him like a bludger. "Oh…"

"Yeah."

_I will not cry_.

Hermione brushed away the tear from her cheek.

_I will **not** cry._

She turned away from Sirius as the wetness built up in her eyes.

_This is not going to bother me._

Hermione took her wand, silently conjured a cheering charm, and took a deep breath.

_I will be happy_.

And despite all she told herself, Hermione folded her arms across her chest, left the room, and cried.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Close my eyes and move to the back of my mind  
Where worries are washed out to sea

------

"_Lily Evans. You're going to _love _it here."_

_A brown-haired girl took Lily's place. "Emma Rendez," she said, shaking Hermione's hand._

_------_

See the changes, people's faces blurred out  
Like the sun spots or raindrops

_------_

_The four-poster beds were the same…_

_But the ache in Hermione's chest was completely new…_

_------_

Now all those feelings,

Those yesterday's feelings,

Will all be lost in time.

_------_

_Hermione was lying. She wanted more than anything else to go with Sirius and the rest of the group as well, but she felt like it was wrong. She shouldn't be having fun with them. She shouldn't even be getting comfortable at all… she wasn't meant to be here…_

_This wasn't her time._

_------_

But today, I've wasted away,

For today is on my mind.

_------_

"_Just know that we love you, 'Mione. We're here for you, whatever it is."_

"_Ok."_

_She heard Lily's footsteps fade down the stairs._

_  
Hermione cried herself to sleep for the second night in a row._

_------_

Left the only worries I had in my hands  
Away from the light in my eyes

_------_

"_Not at all, Ms. Granger. And I would not hold your feelings back. True love is rare enough."_

_Hermione froze, staring intently at the professor. She thought for a moment._

"_True love? For Sirius?"_

_Dumbledore's eyes twinkled knowingly._

"_Yes, I think so, Ms. Granger. Now run along, or you'll be late to class."_

_------_

Holding tight and try not to hide how I feel  
'Cause feelings mean nothing now

_------_

_Hermione's shoulders slumped in defeat. She couldn't tell them. She needed more time before she told them. She couldn't do it now._

_------_

All those feelings,

_------_

_And then they were kissing._

_------_

Those yesterday's feelings,

_------_

_And so, the six of them went back to Hogwarts in silent harmony, each happy with how the day had transpired._

_------_

Will all be lost in time.

------

"_Yeah!" said Lily. "Right in front of all his little Slytherin friends, James goes up to him, and he…" she paused for a breath, she was laughing so hard. "And he just whips his pants down. Honestly, Peter wears purple boxers! I never would have guessed!"_

"_And I never would have asked!" said Hermione, beginning to laugh with them._

_------_

But today, I've wasted away,

_------_

_A shriek pierced through the Common Room._

"_WHERE THE BLOODY HELL IS MY WAND!?" screamed Lily, brandishing her hands about._

_Hermione looked at Emma, eyes wide._

"_Erm… Lily… it's, uh… in your hand."_

_------_

For today is on my mind.

------

_The way you're singing in your sleep, the way you look before you leap, the strange illusions that you keep… you don't know but I'm noticing._

_------_

Now I can't care to worry

_------_

_Hermione looked at her gift. There were two boxes, and in the smaller one she found a key._

"_What's this for?" she asked Lily._

"_Oh! Open the other box."_

_Hermione opened the other box to find a small keepsake box. It was intricately detailed with floral markings, and Hermione was entranced by its beauty._

"_Thanks!" she breathed._

_Lily looked smug. "If you put something in there that you want me to have, just close the lid and turn the key to the left. If it's something you just want to keep safe, turn the key to the right."_

"_This is amazing! Thank you so much, Lily!" Hermione said, hugging Lily tightly._

_------_

I'm feeling so lonely,

------

"_Look at his eyes," she said, sighing._

_Sirius did as he was told. "They're so green… so familiar…"_

_Hermione turned away from him._

"_There's so much you don't know, Sirius… so much you need to know, and I don't know how to tell you!"_

"_Then just try!"_

"_I have been!" she yelled, beginning to cry._

_Sirius looked at all the pictures, finally pausing at one of the Order._

"_These people all seem so familiar…"_

"_That's because you know them," said Hermione hesitantly._

"_How?"_

"_Because…"_

_She couldn't bring herself to do it. What if he didn't love her when he found out? What if the age difference made it too hard to handle?_

_What if she knew she had to tell him anyway?_

"_Because I'm from the future, Sirius."_

_------_

Breaking apart all this love in my heart

_------_

_Sirius blinked. Twenty years?_

"_You're not even born yet!" he yelled._

"_I KNOW!" she screamed. "I know…" she broke down sobbing, throwing herself to the ground._

"_Do you have any idea how wrong this is?" he bellowed._

"_Do you have any idea how hard this is? Because I'm the one who was put here, with now way back. No friends. No life. And _I'm_ the one stuck trying to do the right thing. _I'm _the one in love with a man that's twenty years older than me! _I'm _the one with all the memories of a time that hasn't even been thought of yet! _I'm _the one dying inside, Sirius, and you were the only one that made me feel ok!" she screamed, taking the promise ring off and throwing it at him._

_------_

Close my eyes and move to the back of my mind  
Where feelings mean nothing now

_------_

_Standing in the middle of the room in nothing but a matching set of lacy bra and boy-short panties, Sirius stomped back up the stairs to change._

"_And that, my friends," said James after he finally contained himself, "is why you _never_ bet against me. Honestly, did he really think he'd beat me?"_

_------_

All those feelings,

Those yesterday's feelings,

Will all be lost in time.

_------_

_Out of nowhere, Remus had begun to stare at James in an extremely odd way._

"_You're eyes are really pretty," he stated. "A lovely blue."_

_All eyes were on him, as he continued droning on random truths._

"_They're like a lake… so deep and… beautiful."_

"_Uh…" James was speechless, but he was staring straight back into Remus' eyes._

"_I hate you guys!" yelled Sirius._

_Remus took a step closer to James._

"_And those robes really bring out your eye color," he said._

"_His robes are black," snapped Sirius._

"_I'd say they're more of a… charcoal," said Remus dreamily._

"_Oh, come off it, you!"_

_Lily looked to Remus and James. "They're so cute, don't you think?" she asked as Remus poked James playfully in the side._

_Hermione cocked her head to one side, chewing on her lip. "Isn't he your boyfriend?"_

"_Oh, yes. He's amazing," she sighed, watching as James reached out and ruffled Remus' hair playfully._

_Hermione was confused. "Is he flirting with Remus?"_

"_I think so," said Lily cheerily._

"_And you're happy about it?"_

"_It's lovely."_

"_OY!" yelled Sirius. Hermione started and looked behind her._

_James was kissing Remus full on the mouth._

"_Oh goody!" squealed Lily, jumping up and down and clapping her hands in delight._

"_Bloody hell," muttered Sirius, stomping out of the room and slamming the dungeon door behind him._

_------_

But today, I've wasted away,

For today is on my mind.  
For today is on my mind  
Yeah, today is on my mind

------

_And in that very second, that exact moment in time, Hermione faded from Lily's vision and felt herself being pulled into nonexistence for the second time in her life._

_------_

Now I can't care to worry  
I'm feeling so lonely

------

"'_Mi?"_

_Hermione ran towards him, stopping a pace in front of him. She looked into his eyes, searching…_

_He shook his head. Tears streamed down his face, and slowly, painstakingly slowly, he stepped away._

"_You know," he began to whisper hoarsely. He swallowed and began again. "I still remember the last thing you said to me. 'I'll see you tomorrow!' you said. 'Tomorrow, I promise!'"_

_He paused._

"_Tomorrow was twenty years ago, 'Mi."_

_------_

Breaking apart all this love in my heart

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A knock on the door shook Hermione back to the present.

"'Mi? Are you in there?"

Hermione sniffed.

"Yeah."

"Can I come in?" Sirius' voice was muffled on the other side of the door.

"Sure."

The door rattled.

"Will you _let_ me in?"

"Sorry." Hermione had forgotten about the charm she placed on the door.

She opened the door with a wave of her wand, and Sirius stepped in. The moment he saw her face, he wrapped her in his arms, holding her tightly.

"This is about more than just the box, isn't it?"

Hermione trembled.

"So much more," she said into his chest.

"Look at me," said Sirius softly.

Hermione picked her head up from his chest and locked eyes with him.

"If it makes you feel any better, they never forgot you. None of us did."

Hermione grinned sadly, letting out a sob and burying her face in his chest once more.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, Sirius and Hermione sat in the library upstairs, Hermione reading a book, Sirius watching.

Hermione yawned.

"I think I'll be going to bed soon," she commented. "I'm getting rather tired."

Sirius shifted next to her. He opened and shut his mouth a few times, seeming to be searching for the right words. At last, he spoke.

"So… would you, er… would you like to stay in, uh…stay in my room tonight?" asked Sirius somewhat awkwardly. "I mean- you don't have to- I just… it seemed like- it's been a long-"

"Sirius?" interrupted Hermione. She stared at him intently.

He was sixteen all over again.

"Yeah?"

"I'd love to sleep with you."

And when a sixteen year old boy hears that, you know what it means.

He let out a 'hah!' of joy, before scooping Hermione in his arms and leading her to his room.

"I _do_ know how to walk, you know," she pointed out, grinning.

"Do you?" he questioned, playing along.

"Yes. Though I must say, this in-your-arms service is definitely something I could get used to."

Sirius laughed, kicking open the door to his room.

Sirius half-threw her onto the bed, laughing as she bounced. Hermione pulled out her wand and pointed it at the door.

"_Muffliato_!"

"Going to be making a bit of noise, are we?" he asked, unbuttoning his shirt.

"No need to wake anyone up," she said, grinning devilishly.

"Vixen," he muttered before climbing on top of her.

And for the first time in twenty years, Sirius made love.

--

Had Hermione not been occupied, she would have pointed out that he definitely made up for lost time, and that despite the long wait, he sure didn't have any problems, well… you know.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N**- I know this is really long for me… But in a way, it's not. Because it's like, two thirds song/flashback…. Whatever. It made me cry while I was writing it. The song was Yesterdays Feelings by the Used.

Review and I'll update soon.

Don't and I'll cry… : (

-jenn


	17. Not a Quick Fix

**A/N** - Shifts uneasily… okay… so I know this took me forever and a half…. And you're probably expecting something great… but just bare with me. It was terribly difficult to write this. Writers-block has hit me hard.

I posted a cute little one shot called Don't Run Away, if you want to check that out. That was my tidbit of inspiration this week. I promised an update today, so here it is. -Cringes-

* * *

Hermione awoke to a bare chest rising and falling directly in front of her eyes. She smiled to herself, sitting up softly so as not to wake Sirius. She kissed him gently on the lips and he smiled slightly, but stayed asleep.

It had been a wondrous night.

Carefully, Hermione slipped out of the bed and gathered her clothes, dressing and heading downstairs for breakfast. It was quite early, so she was surprised to find Fred already in the kitchen.

"Oh! Good morning, Fred. I didn't know you'd be awake!"

Fred simply nodded and took another sip of his tea.

Hermione bit her lip and went to the fridge, pulling out some things to cook. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Fred staring blankly into his mug, a dark expression of sadness clouding his eyes.

She sighed and turned back to the stove.

There was so much wrong that he wasn't letting on, and she knew it. She knew that look. She knew how it felt…

She had to talk to him.

But first, she'd make him breakfast.

Twenty almost unbearably silent minutes later, Hermione set a steaming plate of eggs and bacon in front of Fred, before fetching her own and joining him at the table.

"Thanks," he mumbled.

"No problem," she said, smiling at him.

Fred shifted uncomfortably in his chair, picking up his fork and beginning to eat. His mouth was full of eggs when he spoke again.

"I'm sorry," he tried to say, but it came out a bit disgruntled due to the food he had crammed in his mouth.

"Sorry, what was that?" Hermione asked, on the verge of laughing. Fred looked so much like Ron. He _acted_ so much like Ron. She began to wonder yet again what the two were fighting about.

"I said," repeated Fred after swallowing his food, "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"That… that box. I didn't mean for it to get broken… I just…"

"Oh… it's, it's alright-"

"It's not! I know what it was now, and I feel terrible. To lose a connection like that-"

"Fred! Honestly, it's ok. I got thinking about it, and really… I probably would just be even more depressed talking to Lily with it and knowing that I wouldn't be able to see her. It won't be on my mind as much now."

"But Hermione, if I had only-"

"Shut up, Fred. I don't care about the box right now. I just want to know one thing."

Fred looked taken aback at her words. "What?"

"Who broke your heart?"

Fred took a sharp breath, his eyes bulging, tears already welling up. "Wha-" his voice cracked. "What are you- talking-"

"Fred. I can tell. I can see it your eyes. I know that feeling. Twice, my heart has shattered because I thought Sirius didn't love me."

"It's not-"

"Who. Just tell me who, Fred."

"I-"

"Please," she said, taking his hand.

Fred chewed on his lip. He looked up at her and stared.

"… Katie."

Hermione looked shocked. "I thought you hadn't seen her since Hogwarts!"

"I hadn't… at least, not until a few months ago. George and I were closing up the shop when we heard someone come in. I told George I'd take care of it, and when I got to the front of the shop, there she was. Standing there just the same as if we hadn't missed a day. She says 'Hey!' all happy-like and hugs me… and right then, 'Mione, at that very moment… I knew it. I knew I'd marry her someday."

Hermione smiled. His eyes were twinkling as he said this.

"I took her on dates, and after a while, I couldn't help myself. I proposed, and she accepted happily. We hadn't told anyone. We were going to wait until we found you… but then…"

"What?"

"I caught her with someone else. I went to her flat to tell her you were back, and there she was… going at it with this guy. So I left. I haven't spoken to her since."

The spark in his eyes had flickered away immediately, like a snuffed out candle.

"When was this?"

"Yesterday morning."

"Ron," she whispered.

Fred nodded.

* * *

Hermione sat in an upstairs room, contemplating how to talk to Ron. This was serious.

Had he done it intentionally?

Had he known about Fred and Katie?

Or did he just happen to meet her… and then it… happened?

She didn't know what to do.

A soft tapping came at the door, and she jumped.

"Come in."

Sirius walked through the door. "I wondered where I might find you."

"Here I am," she said, dully.

"What's the matter, love?"

Hermione sighed.

"You know how Fred flipped out on Ron yesterday?"

"Mhm," he said, sitting down beside her.

"Well, I figured out why. I talked to Fred, actually."

"And?"

Hermione told him, running her hands through her hair as she did so.

Afterwards, Sirius took her hands in his, looking her in the eyes.

"'Mi, it'll be fine. You know what you have to do."

"Talk to Ron?" she questioned.

"Exactly."

Hermione nodded. "I guess I'll do it now."

Sirius gave her a hug, pulling away and kissing her forehead. She stood up and left the room, giving Sirius one last smile, more to convince herself rather than him, that it would be okay.

She walked down the hallway, raising her fist and knocking on the door of Ron's bedroom.

"Ron," she called.

A slight rustling could be heard, followed by a groan.

"What is it?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

There was a pause, and then the creak of the bed.

"At seven-thirty in the morning?"

"It's never to early to get a start on the day. Now open up. _Please_."

"Fine…" The door swung open.

There was a hard expression on her face as she studied Ron. He shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other, opening the door wider.

"Well, what is it?"

"Can I come in?" she asked, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

He creased his eyebrows. " I guess."

She brushed past him and sat at the end of his bed, throwing her head into her hands and sighing.

Ron edged back into the room and sat next to her.

"What's going on?"

Hermione threw her hands down.

"You tell me, Ron! Tell me what's going on! I want to know."

"What are you _talking_ about?!"

"_Katie_!"

Ron's eyes widened. "Oh…"

"Oh."

Ron sighed. He wiped his palms off on his knees and brushed a wrinkle out of his jeans. He stood up, walked across the room, and stopped at the window, staring out at the rising sun. He exhaled and chewed on his cheek. And then he started talking.

"I hadn't seen Katie in over a year, you know? I mean… no one had. Well, I was at a party at Angelina's the night before last, when someone put their hands over my eyes. There she was. Just as cute as ever. After that we got to talking, and she invited me to stay at her house for the night because she said we had a lot of catching up to do. And we did. We talked… for a long time."

He turned back to Hermione who sat staring at the floor, her expression unreadable.

"She kissed me first."

Hermione looked up.

"I didn't even know she was with Fred."

She shook her head.

"She never told me. Never once mentioned him. Not until after Fred caught us."

Hermione sighed. "Did she tell you they were engaged?"

Ron shook his head. "Nope, George did. Right before he punched me in the stomach."

Hermione looked outraged. "Why would he hit you!? Didn't you tell him you didn't know?"

"He never really gave me the chance. Neither did Fred."

"We're fixing this," Hermione said, standing up defiantly.

Ron looked skeptical. "How?"

"I don't know," she said, sounding ironically even more sure of herself.

Ron raised an eyebrow. "Really…"

"But I _will_ think of something. We'll fix this. Today."

* * *

**A/N** - Okay. I know. It was horrible. But my writers-block is INSANELY frustrating. No lies.

It's the best I've got right now.

Please, please, _please_ review. Give me your thoughts! Your ideas! Your suggestions!

Love you!

-Jenn


	18. I Knew You Could Do It

**A/N** - So, after an entirely too-long wait, I HAVE returned. Graduation was yesterday, and school is out until september! I'm officially a senior, which is weird to think about.

I really hope you like this chapter. It came to me rather easily (which hopefully means my writer's block is gone), although it is set in the perspective of a couple non-main characters for a bit. -shrugs- I like it. I can't wait to hit 200 reviews!

* * *

Katie Bell groaned into her pillowcase. Something was incessantly tapping on her window, and she was seriously about to Avada Kedavra whatever it was into the next century. Picking up her head and squinting against the sunlight, she saw that it was an owl, wings beating furiously to stay afloat against the air from the large fan on her balcony.

Katie sighed and crawled out bed. The owl tapped again.

She threw open the window and snatched the letter from the owl. It blinked at her expectantly.

"You honestly expect payment? After waking me up like that? Get the hell out of here!"

The owl hooted reproachfully and flew out the window.

"Bloody owl…"

She ripped open the letter and began to read.

_Katie,_

_I knew I was in love with you back in third year. Suddenly, you were this beautiful, charming, astoundingly smart girl and you were actually talking to me. Me! Fred Weasley, dork-extraordinaire. And it made me feel special._

_After that, no matter who talked to me, or tried to kiss me, or put love potions in my pumpkin juice… no matter what, it was still you I thought about. And even after you hurt me like you did, you're _still _all I can think about.In a way, I can't really blame you for what you did. As wrong as it was, and as much as it hurt me, I'm glad you were trying to figure it all out _before _we married.So I guess all I've really been trying to say is… I'm sorry. I don't know what I'm sorry for… Maybe the fact that I didn't make you feel like you were loved enough. Maybe that you weren't sure of my feelings… Or maybe I'm just sorry that this happened at all.But I love you. That's the one thing I'm sure of, and the one thing that will never change.Hopefully, you feel the same.Your one and only rambling love, Fred._

Katie felt a tear slip down her face and she quickly brushed away. No sooner had she folded the letter and placed it on her desk when a rush of flames appeared in her fireplace.

* * *

Hermione paced the kitchen floor, muttering thoughts and swinging her hands about.

"You know," said Ron, "I might be able to help if you actually spoke _English_."

Hermione glared at him. He threw his hands up in defeat.

"Alright, alright! I was just saying!"

She rolled her eyes and continued her pacing.

"I think I know what we'll do," she said after a few minutes.

"I'm glad someone does," muttered Ron.

"Stay here. I'll be right back."

"Yes, mother."

"Oh, shut it, you."

Hermione went to the fireplace and pinched up a bit of floo powder, throwing it into the flames and shouting, "153 Tipton Alley!"

"Do you really need to shout it?" Ron asked, rubbing his ears, but she was already gone.

Ron put his forehead on the table, exhaling deeply. He picked it up and dropped it again, continuing this routine for a moment before standing up to get something to drink. He had just passed the fireplace when Hermione came flying out of it, launching straight into Ron's chest.

"Bloody _hell!_" he yelled.

"What are you doing in front of the fireplace, you dolt!?"

"I was on my way to get water! Why are you back so soon?!"

"I _said_ I'd be right back! Don't you have ears? Now _move!_ Katie's coming!" she said frantically, shoving him forwards.

Ron paled and stepped away from the fire, turning round and facing the counter. Just then, the familiar whooshing sound came and Katie stepped out of the fireplace.

She looked hesitantly at Ron, who refused to look back, and brushed the soot off.

"Come on, Ronald," Hermione said.

Ron rolled his eyes. Did she always have to treat him like a child?

"You come too, Katie. Please."

Katie nodded and followed Hermione through the room and into a sitting room. "If you'll _stay here_," she said, throwing a look at Ron, "I'll be _right back_."

Ron swallowed guiltily and sat down. She held his gaze.

"Staying…" he muttered.

Hermione nodded in approval and left the room.

Katie stood by the door, her arms folded and her foot tapping nervously.

"Sit down," said Ron.

"I'm fine," Katie said, not looking up.

"Really, sit."

Katie sighed and sat in the chair farthest from Ron.

Meanwhile, Hermione was launching herself up a flight of stairs to the room where Fred slept.

"Fred!" she said, rapping on his door.

"What?"

"Come and open this door!"

The door swung open, revealing Fred standing in a pair of pajama bottoms.

"Thank you! Now, you're coming with me!"

"Where-"

"Oh, and these might be helpful," she said, snatching up a pair of Extendable Ears from the floor. "And maybe this," she added, throwing a shirt at him.

"What are you doing?" he asked exasperatedly. She rolled her eyes and grasped his arm, pulling him out of the room with her. Fred threw on the shirt.

"Just come with me, and stay _quiet_."

They quietly made their way to the entrance of the sitting room, slipping one end of the Extendable Ears under the door and putting the other up to their own.

"Now listen," she whispered.

"-it all just happened."

"But, Katie… you could have told me about Fred. You _should've _told me about him. He's my brother, for Merlin's sake!"

"I know!"

She sighed.

"That's _why _I didn't tell you. I always sort of fancied you, you know. For a while. So I thought I'd take a chance with you while I could. I know that sounds terrible, and it is, but I couldn't spend the rest of my life without knowing what could have been."

"Then why did you accept Fred's proposal?"

"Because I love him, Ron!"

Hermione glanced at Fred and saw tears running down his face. She looked away quickly.

"I love him so much it hurts! And I really do want to spend the rest of my life with him! I just wanted to be with you at least once before… If three months ago, I had known that I would meet Fred again and fall in love, I would've found you before. It might sound silly but it was just something I had to do!"

"But- but… doesn't that make you seem like a… a… tart?!"

"Ron, I know! Okay?! I know I'm a slut and a horrible person and I don't deserve anyone as wonderful as Fred, but I'm selfish and I love him and he's the only thing I want!"

Fred pushed open the door.

"You're not a terrible person."

Katie stood in the middle of the room, red-faced from crying and shouting, but an expression of complete shock covering her face.

"I… yes, I am!"

Fred shook his head.

"You might make mistakes, and maybe you do stupid things, but you're a wonderful person."

"Stop it!"

"No! I love you! And I _know_ you love me! Please, Katie, I know it! I heard you say it!"

"But how can you just forgive me so easily?"

"Because I heard you! I could tell by the way you said it, it was just something you had to do. I get it! I told you in the letter. And I love you. I trust you."

Katie shook her head and closed her eyes.

Fred walked to her and wrapped her in his arms, gently rocking her back and forth.

"I love you," he whispered.

"And I love you," she said into his chest.

"Forever," they said together.

Ron and Hermione shared small smiles and left the room. Once they were back in the kitchen, Hermione studied Ron.

"What?" he asked.

"You didn't love her, did you?"

"Who? Katie?" he asked incredulously.

Hermione nodded.

"Of course not! I thought it was going to be a one-night stand. So did she. I mean, it was… in all actuality."

"Good."

"Good?"

"Honestly, I couldn't handle another broken heart today."

Ron laughed at her.

* * *

Hermione flopped down on the couch next to Sirius, a huge grin spreading across her face.

"Good things happen today?" he asked.

"Great things."

She ran her fingers across his cheek.

"I think we fixed it."

"Fixed what?"

"Fred and Katie."

Sirius smiled. "I knew you could do it."

"That's why I love you."

Sirius looked at her questioningly.

"Because you believe in me," she said.

Sirius smiled and rolled on top of her.

"Is that the only reason?"

Hermione giggled.

"Well, it's definitely a big part of it..."

Sirius grinned and pressed down into her.

"What's that about big parts?"

Hermione smirked.

"Maybe we should go to your room?"

"Our room," he corrected.

Hermione laughed.

* * *

A few weeks passed by and things were finally starting to go back to normal.

Fred and Katie's wedding, which had been enthusiastically accepted by everyone in the household, was set for the following Saturday.

Molly, who was still oblivious to the entire Ron-Katie-Fred triangle, was going crazy with planning, becoming the best of friends with Katie's mother, Odette. The two women had everyone fitted for their robes, photographed for the album, and put to work on decorating in a matter of days.

Hermione and Sirius had been given the lovely task of ordering the flowers, which actually meant that Hermione called and owled numerous florists while Sirius sat listening to her complain about prices.

And as crazy as things seemed, as long as the days seemed to take to pass, the wedding day fell upon the Grimmauld Place household in such a fashion that hardly anyone seemed ready.

Including the groom.

Who was nowhere to be found.

Which led to a severe nervous breakdown on Molly Weasley's part.

Which had in turn led to Hermione leaving on a search for the red-headed miscreant.

Hermione found him in a matter of minutes. He was, of course, at his shop.

* * *

The bells tinkled as Hermione pushed open the door, and Fred stood in the middle of the room, wearing his dress robes, his hair combed, his shoes polished. He would have looked absolutely perfect, if it wasn't for the look on his face.

He looked lost.

Hermione cleared her throat.

"Erm, Fred?"

He started and turned to look at her.

"Oh. Hi, Hermione."

"You _do_ know the wedding starts in exactly," she checked her watch, "seven minutes."

Fred chewed on his cheek and nodded.

"Everyone's worried sick about you."

He looked down.

"Except Katie. We haven't told her."

"I'm ready," he said.

Hermione looked skeptical.

"I wasn't. I wasn't going to go through with it. I thought she'd do it again. Cheat on me, I mean."

Hermione creased her eyebrows. "What made you change your mind?"

"This," he said, holding up a letter. "It was on the counter here."

Hermione took it and read.

_Dearest Fred,_

_I know I may not have been the most loyal or trusting fiancé, but I swear to you, with all of my heart, that I will be the most devoted, faithful, and loving wife._

_Don't do this, baby._

_Don't run away from us._

_From what we could be._

_After all, I came back. You should too._

_I love you._

_-Katie_

Hermione gave him a small smile.

"Shall we go?"

Fred nodded and took her hand, apparating back to Grimmauld Place.

**A/N** - There it is! What do you think? The wedding is in the next chapter, and some closure on why Hermione had to be sent back to her own time when she did. It's gonna be a big one! Review and it'll be up faster. ;

You know the drill, cookies, cookie factories. Just review damnit.

-Jeni


	19. Prophecies and Tears in Time

**A/N **- I would just like to say that for the best interests of this story, I did make the Katie/Fred situation get over with rather quickly. I did this on purpose! This is a story about Hermione and Sirius, and I would like to keep it that way. For the same reason, I will not be writing the wedding. I _may_ write it at a later date, but due to time constraints and irrelevance, I will not be writing it thus far.

I apologize for any sadness, anger, and/or annoyance this may cause to you, my readers.

Also, this _is _the second to last chapter.

On with the story.

* * *

Hermione lay on the ground, staring at the stars above her. The wedding had been spectacular, finishing incredibly smoothly. She sighed happily, running her fingers through the soft blades of green surrounding her.

She must have been laying there for an hour before a voice from above startled her from out of her reverie.

"'Mi?"

Hermione sat up.

"Hey."

Sirius gazed into her eyes before sitting next to her and looking skywards.

"It's beautiful out here."

Hermione nodded. "Yeah… it is."

They both lay back against the grass as Sirius gently slipped his hand in hers.

"What are you thinking?" he asked.

Hermione turned to face him.

"Honestly?"

"Honestly."

She sighed out of frustration this time. "I don't… I just…"

She groaned.

"It's just… I wish I knew why I had to be sent back to my time when I did. What was it about that moment in time that made it so important for me to come back!? What if I didn't want to come back? What if I was happier where I was? And what about Lily and James?! And Emma?! I will never see them again! And what about me? What about me…"

Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Well," said a voice that didn't belong to either Hermione or Sirius, "it's because it was fate. Destiny, if you prefer."

Hermione looked into the eyes of a certain Remus Lupin.

"Fate," she said, "is a four letter word."

Remus chuckled. "Yes, I suppose it is."

He paused. "But so is love."

Hermione looked back to the sky. Remus continued.

"There is an old prophecy, a prophecy that came true the moment you loved Sirius."

"A prophecy? How did you know about it?"

"Well, I read about it when I was only 11 years old. My first year in Hogwarts, as a matter of fact," Remus said thoughtfully.

Hermione looked at him expectantly.

"It stated that in the years following the second rise of a creature more wicked than evil itself, a young girl will arise with a yearning that surpasses that of the wisest creatures. Measures must be taken as necessary to ensure the departure of this girl from her own time and into the one of the first rise of the darkness. There, she will learn to love someone she never thought possible, and the moment that happens, and truly does, she shall be sent back to her time. She will be the downfall of the wicked. It is her destiny to help destroy the evil. It is her fate to bring back love."

Hermione's breathing was shaky.

"Th-that… that can't… be… m-me…"

"I'm afraid it is, my dear. You see, I knew it was you the moment I met you."

Hermione gripped Sirius' hand tighter.

"So… Merlin, I'm confused."

"About what? I'm afraid the prophecy is very straight forward. There is not much to muddle over."

"It's just that, I loved Sirius before I was sent back. I didn't get sent back until I looked at a picture of him, James, Peter and you…."

"If you will, Ms. Granger, I believe that it means love in every aspect of the word. When you looked at that picture, you found a new respect for Sirius that you hadn't before; the value of loyalty and friendship. That in itself is a quality worth loving."

Hermione nodded.

"I suppose you're right," she said.

She sat up again and looked at Sirius.

"You know what this means, don't you?"

Sirius stared at her questioningly.

She took a breath and looked once more at the stars.

"It means," she paused.

"It means Harry can't defeat V-… V-Voldemort… without me."

Sirius wrapped her in his arms.

"You can do it," he whispered in her ear. "I believe in you."

* * *

"So what you're saying is," Harry said, pacing the floor, "… is that I can't defeat him without you?"

"Well, yeah."

"This is _bullocks_!! I don't want to put you in anymore danger! Why would I want Voldemort to be anywhere near you?!"

Hermione shrugged, unmoved by Harry's sudden outburst.

"EXACTLY! I don't! It's simply ridiculous! You can't! You won't! I won't let you!"

"Harry!" she said exasperatedly. "You don't have a choice. It's my fate. Like it or not, that's the way it's going to be."

"I don't believe in fate. I believe in options, and choosing the right one. And you going off on some chase to find Lord _Fucking_ Voldemort seems like a bad decision to me!"

"Honestly, I don't care what you think right now, Harry. Because for once, this is more important than 'What-Harry-Thinks'!"

Harry groaned in frustration and threw his hands in the air.

"Fine! Fine! Do whatever you want! Go run off and get yourself fucking killed for all I care! You don't want to listen!? Fine. Whatever. I'm done."

He sighed and put his head in his hands.

Hermione's eyes flickered with pain and she shook her head.

"What's gotten into you, Harry? I don't know who you are anymore."

He looked up at her.

"I'm the boy who fucking lived, and that's all I'll ever be."

She shook her head again, slowly this time, her eyes weary.

"And you'll just be the best friend who got in the way and died," he growled, a pained expression clouding his features.

Hermione gasped. "Harry!"

"What? It's true," he mumbled before turning his back to her and exiting the room.

* * *

"Ginny?"

Hermione knocked on the door.

"Gin, you in there?"

"Coming!"

The door swung open.

"Hey, Hermione," she said brightly. "What's up?"

Hermione looked behind her before briskly stepping into Ginny's room.

"Tell me everything Harry knows."

* * *

Hermione strode from her bedroom, wand in hand, knapsack in the other.

"And you're leaving now?"

"Why wait?"

"Well… I don't know! I just don't want you to go!"

"Sirius, you're acting like a five-year old."

"I'm coming with you."

"No, you're not."

"Why!?" he said, grabbing her arm.

"Why should you?" she said, turning around and glaring at him menacingly.

"To protect you."

"I don't need your protection. I'm not your baby. Now let go of my arm."

Sirius bit his lip.

"Now, Sirius."

He dropped his arm.

"I love you," he said, regretting ever doubting her.

"I love you too," she said, kissing him softly. "But now I have to go."

"Do you even know where you're going?" he asked gently.

"Godric's Hollow. That's where Harry plans on going, only he intends on leaving tomorrow."

"So you're going to head him off?"

"That's the idea, yes."

"I see."

"Do you?"

"Be careful…"

"I always am."

"Right."

"What?"

"I love you."

"We've established that."

"I do."

"I do, too."

"Be safe?"

"Haven't we established that too?"

"Please?"

"Okay."

"Promise?"

"I'll be home soon."

"I know you can do it."

"Thank you."

"Yep."

"Sirius, let go now. I'm outside."

"What?"

"Let go."

"Oh."

"Bye."

"No."

"What?"

"Don't say goodbye."

"Okay… what am I supposed to say?"

"I love you, and I'll see you soon."

Hermione smiled at him.

"I love you, and I'll see you soon."

Sirius smiled sadly.

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

And with that, Hermione vanished on the spot.

* * *

Hermione's breath crystallized in front of her. It was oddly cold here.

She stepped forward and jumped at the snap of a twig. Rubbing her arm and wishing she had a coat, Hermione held her wand in front of her, illuminating the road beneath her feet.

She peered ahead, but saw nothing but fog.

She hoped she was in the right place…

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'SHE'S NOT HERE'!?"

"I mean, she's not here."

"WHERE THE HELL IS SHE!?"

"Gone."

Harry was furious. "Answer, the fucking question. Where the _hell_ is she?"

Ginny bit her lip and looked down.

"You didn't… you didn't tell her about…"

Ginny continued to look down.

"You told her about Godric's Hollow!?"

Ginny looked up.

"Well it's not as if you were going to tell her!" she said defiantly.

Harry ran his hands through his hair.

"Great. Just. Fucking. Great. Guess I'm leaving today guys."

* * *

Hermione sighed in relief. There it was. The Potter House.

It was eerie staring at it, thinking about Lily and James. All of them she'd ever known had been from a time where they were teenagers, yet Hermione could completely picture the two living together here, raising a child.

There was a crunch behind her.

Hermione whipped around, but saw nothing. Her eyes flicked across the path worriedly, before she decided it was probably just a bird or something. She turned back around, but the moment she did, someone's hand was over her mouth and she dropped her wand in shock.

She kicked, bit, screamed, all the while trying to reach her wand.

"Stop it," a voice whispered in her ear.

Hermione froze, her body stiffening. She knew that voice. She knew that man… But who was it?

"Now listen to me. When I let go, I want you to stand very still. Don't say anything. Understood?"

Hermione's body actions betrayed her feelings as she nodded.

The hand was released from her mouth, and Hermione's breath was shaky.

Whoever was behind her bent over and picked up her wand, his head gently grazing the side of her thigh. Hermione felt incredibly sick.

The man softly placed the wand back in her hand, staying behind her. With his other hand, he gently grabbed hers and turned her around.

"What the _fuck_, Harry!?"

"Sh."

"Bloody _hell_, you scared me."

"I know, 'Mione, but right now, you have to shut the fuck up."

He stared at a place just over her left shoulder.

Hermione's eyebrows creased as she followed his gaze, her heart still beating rapidly.

Through a window of the house, you could see two Death Eaters, bowing as they exited the room.

So Voldemort was here after all.

* * *

"Now, I sense we have guests. Outside. Please take care of them. I do not enjoy being disturbed."

"Yes, Master."

"Yes, my lord."

The two bowed and exited the room.

Voldemort chuckled from his seat.

"Silly children. Just want to play? I love games…"

* * *

Harry threw his invisibility cloak over Hermione and himself, gesturing for her to crouch a bit, to cover their feet.

Not a moment to soon had they done so, for the two death eaters came out of the house, wands held high, searching.

Harry looked at Hermione and she nodded.

"_Stupify,_" Hermione and Harry whispered together.

The Death Eaters crumpled to the ground.

* * *

"My, my. Looks like these children know how to play. I suppose I'll have to take care of this myself."

* * *

"Why aren't there more Death Eaters, Harry?"

"I don't know. It doesn't feel right though…"

"Harry Potter."

Harry twisted around.

"I know you're here. I can smell you. Come out and play, won't you?"

Hermione felt her breath catch in her throat. Voldemort stepped under the illuminating glow of the street light.

"Come on… not afraid, are you?"

Harry stood up, slipping the cloak off and motioning for Hermione to stay.

"Voldemort."

"Ah! Harry… I knew you were here. How good to see you!"

Harry held his wand up, sneering.

"Fuck you," he said.

"Language, Potter. We wouldn't want to offend Mummy and Daddy, now would we."

"_Fuck. You._"

Voldemort chuckled, holding up his wand.

"Game over, Harry. _Avada Keda-"_

"_Expelliarmus!"_

That hadn't been Harry. Both Voldemort and Harry looked skywards.

"Sirius?" mumbled Harry.

"SIRIUS! NO!" shrieked Hermione.

Sirius landed next to Harry and threw his broomstick aside.

"Harry," he said, nodding.

"Sirius!" boomed Voldemort. "What a pleasure, old friend."

Sirius growled.

Voldemort flicked his hand and his wand soared back to him. In an instant, jets of light were flitting through the night.

"_Stupefy!"_

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

Harry ducked.

"_Expelliarmus!"_

"_Relashio!"_

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

"SIRIUS!" Hermione screamed… watching as the fateful jet of green light hit him squarely in the chest. "NO!"

He hit the ground with a sickening thud.

"No…"

It seemed surreal. Harry and Voldemort were still fighting, yet here lay Sirius… dead.

"No…" she said, barely more than a whisper.

With a newfound anger that overtook her sadness in an instant, Hermione pulled out her wand.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!" _she shrieked.

But before the spell could even leave her wand, she was ripped from existence, a feeling she'd felt twice before.

* * *

**A/N** - So there it is... I don't know if it was "suspenseful" enough or whatever, but trust me. The next chapter will definitley make up for it. It will probably be twice as long, or I may write an epilogue.

It's weird to think it's almost over. By the way, a huge shout-out to Madi-Black, Kayla-Incredible, and Absque Amor, for without them, this would not be here, and I wouldn't know where I was taking the story.

Thanks again guys.

And another huge thanks to my readers. This story exists for you, because of you.

I love you.


	20. Don't Look Back

**A/N** - Oh. My. Gosh.

Here it is. The _last_ chapter...

It's insane. My first finished story. I MIGHT, _MIGHT_, write an epilogue if I get enough requests. I didn't have my beta go over this chapter because I just wanted to get it posted, so if there are errors/flaws, let me know and I will fix them.

I just want to say thank you SO much for sticking with me, and perhaps this chapter will let me hit that 200 mark I've been striving for.

Thanks, again, and enjoy.

* * *

Hermione's feet slammed on the ground, her knees buckling on impact. She cried out in pain as she felt her flesh tear across the roughness of the road. She knew where she was.

Godric's Hollow.

Just… twenty years prior to where, or rather _when_, she had been.

_Why does this keep happening to me?!_ she thought angrily.

Sitting up, she brushed the dirt and blood gently from her knees, before an uncontrollable wave of tears came forth.

Sirius was dead.

And he wasn't coming back.

Hermione's shoulders shook with the vigor of her sobbing. A few minutes passed, and she sniffed and wiped her cheeks, standing up as if nothing was wrong.

She knew she had to be strong. He wouldn't have wanted her to sit there like a baby.

She had to figure out why she was back.

She was going to win.

Whatever it took.

* * *

"YOU BASTARD!"

"Oops…. Looks like I killed your godfather… how terrible of me…"

"I WILL _MURDER_ YOU!!"

"My, Harry, what passion you have…"

"You sick, tormenting, soulless being…"

"It's a catchy title, don't you think? Has kind of a… ring to it?"

"_Avada Ked-"_

"_Crucio."_

Harry fell to the ground, his body arching backwards in agony. Harry cried out, unable to stand it.

"Honestly, Harry. You can't kill me with my own spell."

"AAAAAAAAH!"

"SCREAM! LOUDER!"

* * *

_Pop!_

Hermione looked around.

She was right outside the Hogwart's gates.

Perfect.

She smiled to herself, before pulling out her wand.

"_Patronous_."

A beautiful, swirling pearl otter burst forth from her wand.

"Take this message to Professor Albus Dumbledore: Professor, I am back, though I'm not completely sure as to why. I need you to let me through the gates. Yours respectfully, Hermione Granger."

The otter whooshed away gracefully, leaving Hermione to stand alone.

She stood silently for no more than two minutes, when the gates swung open.

She ran to the entrance doors, where Dumbledore stood waiting.

"Ms. Granger," he said, his face clouded with worry.

"Hello, Professor. I need to find Sirius."

"Come."

He walked a few paces ahead of her.

"I do not mean to intrude, Ms. Granger," he said after a moment, "but I believe it would be conducive to your search if you would tell me anything you know about why you're here."

"Of course, Professor. If I had the time. However, I believe if you talk to Remus Lupin, he can inform you of a prophecy concerning myself."

"I see. Thank you, my dear."

They were outside the Gryffindor Portrait.

"_Infinitus," _mumbled the professor.

The portrait swung open, and Hermione clambered through. Dumbledore bid her a farewell, and asked her if she'd send Lupin out.

* * *

Hermione could see them all sitting by the fire.

They weren't talking.

They weren't laughing.

They weren't even doing homework.

They were just… sitting there.

"Sirius?"

It seemed like everything was going in half-time…

He looked back, his eyebrows creasing, dark circles under his eyes, recognition alighting upon his face…

"'Mi?"

Hermione nodded.

"'MI!"

Everyone looked back in disbelief.

He ran to her and hugged her tightly, and just like that, Hermione began to cry again.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I… love you… too…" she said between sobs.

"What's wrong? Where have you been? Lily and Remus keep saying-"

"I-" she sniffed. "Remus?"

Remus looked up at her. He had been staring at the floor worriedly. "Yes?"

"Dumbledore's waiting for you outside."

"Oh. Er, thank you?"

"Mhm."

* * *

"STOP IT!"

"Never!"

Harry writhed in pain. He felt something breaking inside of him. Nothing physical, but more of an emotional barrier.

Shattering.

"AAAARGH!!"

"Yes, Harry! SCREAM!"

_Harry!_

"Mum!"

"Watch her die, Harry! You will meet her fate, though hardly as nobly!"

* * *

"Sirius, listen."

"'Mi…" he traced her cheek with his thumb.

Hermione avoided his eyes.

"I… I didn't know when I was going to be sent back."

"It's okay. I'm fine."

Hermione looked at him incredulously.

"But you flipped out!"

"When?!"

"Well… twenty years from now…"

He laughed. "Twenty years does allow some things to ferment, yes."

Hermione sighed. "True."

He pulled her closely and held her.

"You are my love."

Hermione smiled into his chest.

"Thank you."

* * *

"Get up, Harry," whispered Voldemort.

Harry moaned in pain.

"UP!"

Harry forced his eyes open. Hatred seared across the air so forcibly it could have been tangible.

"Fine! You won't get up on your own, I'll make you!"

Harry looked at the ground ahead of him. His wand lay there… if only he could grab it…

"_Imperio!"_

Harry was forced upwards, his arms hanging limp at his sides. He was sure his chins were splintered, and the pain only worsened upon standing. He cried out in pain, before his vision began to fade…

He thought of Hermione's words.

_You don't have a choice. It's my fate. Like it or not, that's the way it's going to be._

He couldn't do this without her.

His head lolled to the side. Voldemort was laughing.

He needed his best friend.

"'Mione…"

* * *

'_Mione…_

Hermione jumped out of Sirius' arms with a scream.

"Harry's in trouble!"

"Harry who?"

"James'… son…" she grumbled, frustrated.

"Oh!"

"What do I do?"

"Wha-"

_Bring Sirius… I need you… I can't do this alone._

"Give me your hands!"

"Why?"

"_Give them to me!!"_ she said frantically, holding out her own.

He guardedly placed his hands in hers, watching her with wary eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"We're going back."

"And how do you propose that's going to work?"

"It. Just. Will."

"Okay?"

"Close your eyes, and think of me. Only me. Nothing else."

"Alright," he said, closing his eyes.

"Promise?"

"I promise. It's me and you. Nothing else."

Hermione kissed him softly, closing her eyes and tightening her grip on his hands.

She gently took a step forward, and instantly felt a change in the atmosphere.

Another step, and she could feel the difference in the ground beneath her.

One more, and she opened her eyes.

* * *

"HARRY!"

Harry's eyes were purple with exhaustion, his face gaunt. Voldemort was sitting on a rock, watching Harry amusedly.

"Well, well… brought in reinforcements, I see."

Harry turned slowly to face him.

"Fuck. You," he said, so hoarsely you could hardly understand him.

"Harry, you seem quite feisty."

Hermione felt something much more than hatred rising in her throat, and before she ever knew what was happening, she was screaming.

"You know nothing of what he's feeling! You don't know what it feels like to have everything torn from you all at once. You have _no feeling._ You're nothing but a shell! A sick, twisted soul that takes pride in seeing others suffer, because you have such an inability to grasp love, you can't even bare to see it in anyone else!"

Voldemort laughed.

"You think you know me, don't you, girl? You think you understand how I work? Let me tell you something. _You're_ the one without a clue."

Hermione smiled.

"You're wrong, you know. If only you could have learned to love.

"_Amor victum!_" she shrieked. A jet of red light emanated from her wand, tinged with flecks of gold. The beam hit Voldemort exactly where his heart would have been, if he'd had one.

His eyes bulged, then softened. He studied Harry for a moment, as the light continued to consume him.

And as they always say, you could see it in his eyes.

He now knew love.

And it conquers all.

Even the most evil of creatures.

Even Lord Voldemort.

And just like that, he was gone.

* * *

Hermione ran to Harry, asking him if he was alright, performing healing spells and conjuring some chocolate.

Sirius tore his eyes away from the rock where Voldemort had stood just moments before, and glanced at the body of a man on the ground.

He looked eerily familiar, though it was hard to know why.

"'Mi?"

Hermione turned to face him, her chest heaving with deep breaths.

"Yeah?"

Sirius looked down again.

"Who's this man?"

Hermione felt something shift in her stomach.

"Well… he's, uh…"

And then Sirius knew.

"It's me, isn't it?"

Hermione opened her mouth and shut it again, before simply nodding.

Sirius stared at himself, before whispering, "_Abeo_."

His body faded away.

Hermione looked at him in astonishment.

"Am I going back? To my time?"

"Do you want to?"

He shook his head.

"There's nothing there for me."

Hermione studied him for a moment.

"I don't think you will. I think it's truly up to you."

"You can't pick and choose your destiny."

"No, but I think you should do what feels right."

He nodded. They walked over to Harry and helped him to his feet.

Sirius looked from Harry to Hermione.

"Well, he really is the spitting image of James. Lily's eyes, though."

Harry grinned.

Sirius took Hermione's hand, and Harry put his arm across her shoulders for support.

They walked out of Godric's Hollow, not once looking back.

And that was just it.

They never had to. They had the whole future to look to.

**A/N** - cries... so there it is. All in its glory. Shout out... + ...Epilogue? Let me know if you want them.

Please, please. My last request. Please review.

Thank you.


End file.
